


Mr. Hwang

by YuDonNitTuNoMi



Series: Produce Highschool [1]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentioned Hong Jisoo | Joshua, More characters are coming, Teacher-Student Relationship, Yaoi, mentioned lots of Produce 101 trainees, minhyun as substitute math teacher, more relationship are coming, more tags are coming, not a lot it will be pure fluff and maybe angst, rated t for swearing and curse words, the main ship is minhyun and seonho the others are side ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuDonNitTuNoMi/pseuds/YuDonNitTuNoMi
Summary: "Sir""Hmm?""Are you married yet?"And that's where Hwang Minhyun love for the kid started





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm a hardcore minhyun x seonho shipper (idk what their ship name is), but i like guanho, minhyunbin and 2hyun too! I uploaded this fanfic in Wattpad too because i read stories there. I uploaded the fanfic here because i read here more often than wattpad. So for those who doesn't have an account in wattpad can read here. If you guys want to visit my account, my account name is BooLim. Enjoy the story! (sorry if it's bad ;-;)

Hwang Minhyun, a handsome substitute math teacher who is currently replacing his fellow friend, Kim Jonghyun in Produce High School.

He sighed after looking at his phone for a while.

 _ **Jongbugi**_  
Thanks for taking the initiative to replace me for a while

 _ **Stone-hyun**_  
You forced me to replace you...

 _ **Jongbugi**_  
Hehe, sorry, you needed the money anyway

 _ **Stone-hyun**_  
Yea, right  
What was the reason again that you have to leave for 3 months?

 _ **Jongbugi**_  
My fellow teacher colleagues said that I had to take a vacation to relieve stress because I had taught my students well  
And i had become a leader of several events, so i had to release the fatigue off my body  
That is great, right?

 _ **Stone-hyun**_  
I guess they just don't want to see you for a while  
You're actually a pain in the ass  
You're too active when it comes to events

 _ **Jonbugi**_  
Hey don't say that  
You're a lot worse than me anyway

 _ **Stone-hyun**_  
Yea right  
Anyway, where is class XA?

 _ **Jongbugi**_  
Can't you just ask the students?  
I'm on the plane ready to take off

 _ **Stone-hyun**_  
Wow, that fast?

 _ **Jongbugi**_  
Yeah  
Sorry i'm going to be off for an hour  
Good luck with the students :)

 _ **Stone-hyun**_  
Thank you i guess?  
Have a great vacation

Now Minhyun has to ask students where is the class he is going to teach on his first day. Because his lazy ass friend (he is not lazy though, he is just excited to go on vacation) won't even tell him where.

He walked for a bit then found a group of boys chatting. He goes for the tallest boy.

"Hey sorry to bother you but, can you tell me where is class XA? I'm kind of new here" Minhyun asked with a shy tone

"Oh it's my class, i was about to go the-- oh my god"

"Hmm? What's wrong" Minhyun is scared. Did he look awful? Did he forgot to brush his teeth? Did he still has some bread crumbs on his attire? Minhyun really didn't want his first impression to be bad.

"You're so handsome!" The boy said with a squeal. The other four boys agreed with a nod.

"Umm, thank you?" A boy just complimented him handsome on his first day of work. It's normal but Minhyun hasn't get used to it yet.

"About the class..." Minhyun continued, he didn't want this to go awkward.

"Oh yes, i was about to go to my class, follow me!" The boy said with excitement. Then the boy waved at his friends who looks to be his seniors.

They walked together side by side in silent. Minhyun tried to match the pace with the boy because the boy walks too fast. Then the boy started to break the silent.

"My name is Yoo Seonho, are you the substitute math teacher?" Asked the boy with a sparkling eyes.

"Ah yes i am, I'm Hwang Minhyun, thank you for showing me the way to your class, Seonho-yah"

"No biggie" the boy said with a cute smile.

_God he's cute_

"Here is our class!" They arrived at class XA that looks really noisy.

Then Seonho opened the door loudly.

"Good morning everyone!" He greeted with a smile.

"Hey Seonh--" the girls gasped and the boys sighed.

"Hello class, my name is Hwang Minhyun and i'm going to be your substitute math teacher for 3 months" Minhyun introduced himself and end it with a shy smile.

The girls squealed and the boys looked more down (some of the boys are stunned by his essential beauty).

_This is going to be fun_


	2. Day 1 (Day)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything about Minhyun. Seonho got love struck. Guanlin and Samuel secrets and Minhyun's tired ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys I’m back, early. I made this chapter long because tomorrow I’ll be really busy with my school. I have this thing called 'mini scription' (it's not mini I’m crying ;-;) so I’m going to be busy in the weekdays. But if I’m inspired, i will write down the story but might not publish it yet. I will do my best to try and finish this book quickly. Happy reading!

Minhyun is unlucky. Noisy classes are normal but this class is beyond noisy. The girls would flirt with him, the boys would play sports thing involving a basketball, or some kids sleeping in the back looking hopeless.

_Damn you, Kim Jonghyun...._

"Sir, can you tell us about yourself?" One of the students ask.

The class became quiet after that question and they became interested. Looks like they don't want to study but they want to hear some stories.

"Well, I’m 23, I’m from Busan, and I used to be in a band named Nu'est when I’m the same age as yours" Minhyun explained in a rush tone.

"He's 23?!"  
"He's from Busan?!"  
"He used to be in a band named Nu'est?!" The girls squealed even more and the boys looked more depressed.

 _"He's good looking, young and used to play some instruments or maybe singing, I’m defeated"_ thought some of the boys in the class.

"Oh, and I actually know some of you, I know Lai Guanlin, Kim Samuel, and Huang Minghao from this class" Big news.

Suddenly, the air is thick "Guanlin, Samuel, and Minghao aka Justin?" The girls asked with a cold tone.

"Yes?" Minhyun is shaking.

All the students stared at the said boys. The girls glared and the boys smiled because they knew these three boys are gay for good looking guys.

Lots of question are being asked to them. Poor kids, they didn't ask for this.

Meanwhile, Seonho is busy asking Guanlin because Guanlin is the one who didn't get asked. Guanlin is still learning in Korean so that's why the students won't bother him.

"Hey! Why you didn't tell me there is such handsome guy" Seonho is gay for handsome guys too.

"Why should I tell you? He's only a private teacher anyway" Guanlin answered ignorantly.

"Private teacher! Oh my god I want him to teach me too" Seonho exaggerated his expression and let out a fake sob.

Guanlin rolled his eyes and let out a little chuckle.

"What did he teach you anyway?" Asked Seonho curiously.

"He teaches me math and Korean, Mr. Kim and Mr. Kang introduced him to me because I need to improve my math and my Korean" Guanlin explained "But I guess Mr. Hwang teaches Korean better then math, his way of teaching math is confusing me"

"Well of course dummy! He's Korean, I’m Korean, I might teach you better" Tease Seonho.

"First, I’m not a dummy and second, recently I beat your high score in Korean" Guanlin’s comeback made Seonho shut his mouth.

"What was my high score again?"

"78"

"And you?"

"80"

"Well that's only a two-point difference, I was not prepared that tim--"

"End of conversation"

Seonho was about to explain the philosophy of his score but got cut by Guanlin.

Then Seonho laughs and pinch the older cheeks.

"You're so cute Guanlin-ah"

"I'm older than you, please remember your boundaries"

"4 months difference is not that big you know"

"Fine, I don't want to debate with you anymore" Guanlin ended the debate with a sigh, his chick-looking friend is fussy.

"Do you think he's handsome" Seonho started the conversation again.

"I guess? I got stunned when Mr. Kim and Mr. Kang introduced him to me, I even forgot my own name" Guanlin never forgets his embarrassing event.

Seonho laughs "Me too, I met him on the hallway and he was asking me where is our class and I accidently said oh my god you're handsome" They both let out a chuckle to that embarrassing moments.

Back to Minhyun, he's swarmed by a lot of question from the curious students. Justin and Samuel are tired from answering their question.

"How do you know Mr. Kim?"  
"How do you know Guanlin, Samuel and Justin?"  
"What is this Nu'est band all about?  
"Can I get your number?"  
"Are you single?" The class asked noisily.

"One by one!" Minhyun shouted. Oops, the class became quiet.

"I know Mr. Kim because we're from the same university, and other teachers that I know from this school is Mr. Kang and Mr. Choi because the same reason with Mr. Kim" He takes a breath.

"I am Guanlin, Samuel, and Justin Korean and math private teacher, Mr. Kim and Mr. Kang introduced me to them" The girls are jealous.

"Can I call the teachers real name?" asked Minhyun.

"Sure" the students nod in agreement.

"Nu'est is my band when I was a high schooler with Jonghyun, Dongho, and Minki and one more with Aron, it disbanded after we got into the first semester of college but we keep in touch because we're in the same university, Aron's college is different from ours but we're in good terms" Everyone is amazed "But I still don't know why the reason we choose to become a teacher" The class laughed to that confession. Then he continued.

"Yes, you can get my number but only for studies or important things, my number is xxxx xxxx xxxx" The students took their notes out and starts writing the number. Seonho secretly pulls out his phone and inserts the number. He saved it as _**Min-handsome**_. Oh god...

"Lastly" everyone is anticipating for this last question: are you single?

"Yes, I am single" Minhyun answered with a sigh.

The girls cheered but Seonho is louder "Oops, sorry" Seonho apologized.

Ring~ (I don’t know how bells works in text .-.)

"Ah the bell rings, that's it class, for today I only tell you my profile but the day after tomorrow we will start studying" Everyone sighed.

"Okay thank you everyone, good morning" Minhyun waved goodbye.

"Thank you, sir! Good morning!" Even though they're noisy, they still have this good kind of attitude.

After he exits the class, the class became noisy again. Seonho looks bewildered. He's in love with the substitute teacher.

"Guanlin, I think I’m in love"

"Uh oh, looks like someone becomes gay for Mr. Hwang" tease Samuel who overheard their conversation.

"Shut up you creepy senior-lover" Seonho makes a comeback.

"Hey, I’m not creepy and Daehwi is okay with me" Samuel ignored Seonho’s comeback.

"Okay lover boy, by the way, what is our next schedule?" Asked Seonho to Guanlin.

"Mr. Kang, homeroom teacher, we're going to discuss about our class improvement" Guanlin is lowkey a stalker. Nah he’s not. He’s in charge as the class leader. Dongho as the homeroom teacher point him to be the class leader.

"Wow, you really know a lot about our teacher, leader of the class" Seonho said with a wink.

"Well yes that's my job as the leader" Guanlin blushed at that statement.

_**At the teacher’s room** _

This is only the first class but Minhyun is already tired as hell. He still got two classes to introduced himself and be swarmed by questions. Dongho came to see Minhyun's condition.

"Hey Minhyun, sorry if my students bother you" Dongho chuckles.

"That's okay, they're annoying but they're cool people too" Minhyun admitted.

"Your next schedule is after break so prepare ok? I have to go to my class and teach them a lesson about bothering you" Dongho teased in excitement.

Minhyun chuckle "Thank you but you don't have to"

Then the teachers room door is opened.

"Umm, Mr. Kang, you have a schedule in our class" it was Guanlin that ask in a shy tone.

"Oh, I was about to go there, let's go together!" Dongho swings his hand and puts it on Guanlin’s shoulders.

"I'm sorry sir but I have to go quickly, thank you" Guanlin shook off Dongho’s hands and left the room sprinting with his long legs.

"Uhh, what was that all about?" Minhyun asked confused.

"He has a crush on me and I know it" Dongho said confidently.

"Don't you dare corrupt that pure child" Minhyun said with a glare.

"I won't, bye Minhyun!" Dongho waved goodbye with a smile.

"Bye"

Dongho left him. He lets out a sigh.

_Today is going to be a long day_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is about Minhyun's profile and some hidden relationships like Samuel and Daehwi. Minhyun has 3 months so that means 90 days i guess (?) each chapters would mean each day, or i would make each 2 chapters a day {ex: chapter 1 "Day 1 (Day)" then chapter 2 "Day 1 (Night)"}. That doesn't mean I'm going to make until 180 chapters, i will skip some of the days like when Minhyun doesn't have the schedule in Seonho's class. I will write the day IF there is some special interaction between the ships. Maybe in the next chapter i will explain Minhyun's schedule. Oh and Homeroom teacher is a thing in my school. In that subject, we discuss our class problems, or events that is going on. Sorry for my bad explanation :( .Thank you everyone for reading this fanfic :D ♥♥♥


	3. Day 1 (Night)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seonho's shameless statement. Seonho and Guanlin's cat fight. Jonghyun's weirdness and Minhyun's complicated schedule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double updates :D. I was feeling inspired (and got nothing to do than staring at beautiful Korean man) so i decided to update it today. Like i said, if I'm inspired, i would write down the stories BUT MIGHT NOT publish it yet. Because today I'm feeling confident and I'm free from homeworks, i can update my story! And..... WARNING A LOT OF SWEAR WORDS ARE USED IN THIS CHAPTER!!! I'll try to reduce the swear words in the next chapters, i promise. I guess i used a lot of cursing in this chapter because i have to much fun? he he. Anyways, happy reading! :D

Minhyun’s soul already left his body. His ass is tired. He wants to get home and cuddle with his bed. He left the gate and some girls are whispering (about how handsome he is). Then the chick and the tower (read: Seonho and Guanlin) approached him.

"Good evening sir!" Seonho and Guanlin bowed.

"Oh, hello guys, is there any problem?" Minhyun gave them a weak smile.

"Oh, nothing it's just, it's been a tough day, right?" Asked Seonho. They're walking side by side.

Minhyun chuckles "Not really, but it is an exhausting day for me"

"Well you'll be seeing us often for this whole 3 months, I hope you don't get bored by us" Seonho pouted cutely.

"No, I won't, your class seems cool and fun" Minhyun responded.

"Really? We're not usually like that when Mr. Kim teaches us" Now Guanlin speaks too.

"Just how much this guy gives you guys a burden" Minhyun face palms. Both Seonho and Guanlin laughs.

"Still, he's a cool teacher" They praised their teacher.

"So, is my presence bothering you guys?"

"No, I would rather be taught by you" Seonho said shamelessly. Excellent job kid. This time Guanlin is the one who facepalms.

"Wow, that was strong, I haven't taught you guys yet but you already liked me" Minhyun let out a small laugh.

"Ah too bad tomorrow is not your schedule, oh we have to go now, our house is this turn" Seonho pointed to the street.

"I know Guanlin's house but not yours, did you two live next doors?" Minhyun asked.

"Oh no, my house is a few houses from his" Seonho explained.

"Oh okay, and Guanlin, have you improved your Korean yet?" Minhyun asked Guanlin for the last time.

"Yes, I'm getting better and better, thank you for teaching me this last days" Guanlin bowed.

"No problem, anyway I have to go, my apartment is still far away, thank you for accompanying me, guys, goodbye!" Minhyun waved then Guanlin and Seonho bowed.

"Goodbye sir! Be careful on your way!" Shouted Seonho.

"You do know he's a guy and he can take care of himself, right?" Guanlin starts to argue. He's nonchalant when it comes to caring about the person you like.

"I do know, but we don't know what would happen right?" Said Seonho with a sass.

"Yeah" Seonho has a point but he's so done with Seonho.

They walked for a bit until...

"You still taking private lessons from him?" Seonho suddenly asked.

"No, it just ended two days ago, after he said that he's going to teach in our school, jealous?" Guanlin teased him.

"No, I'm not!" Seonho blushed.

"Yes, you are!" They started to argue. Oh boy this gone’ be fun.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

They ended up pulling each other hair until their parents scolded them on the street. Kids tsk tsk (Wait I'm a kid too .-.).

_**At Minhyun's Apartment** _

Minhyun was about to jump and hug his beloved bed but then, Jonghyun, being the good friend he is, texted him a dozen of text.

_**Jongbugi** _

Hey man, did you do well?

8.30 am

Hellooooo?

8.32 am

I have arrived at my destination and this place looks dope

8.35 am

Omg Minhyun ar u ded?

8.40 am

Minhyun?????

M

I

N

H

Y

U

N

?

?

?

8.45 am

Hello, I’m back and u haven't text me yet, gr8

10.00 am

Fine I leave u for 3 hours or so

10.03 am

HWANG MINHYUN AR U ALIVE?

15.00 pm

IT'S BEEN 5 HOURS THAT I LAVE U ASDFGHJKL

15.02 pm

FUCK TYPOS

15.04 pm

I waited u 4 2 hours u still no reply to me...

16.57 pm

I'm blocking u...

17.00 pm

  _ **Stone-hyun**_

I WAS BUSY FOR FUCK SAKES

17.05 pm 

_**Jongbugi** _

There you are!!!

:D

  _ **Stone-hyun**_

Are you normal now?

It's weird to see you be missing me like this...

_**Jongbugi** _

Oh, sorry this is how i am when my favorites are not online :3

  _ **Stone-hyun**_

Okay??? You're definitely still weird

You're the shy one in our group

_**Jongbugi** _

You're the stone one

:3

  _ **Stone-hyun**_

Fudge you

_**Jongbugi** _

Language sir

Btw how's the class?

:D

  _ **Stone-hyun**_

The students are cool but noisy

I haven't taught them a single lesson today

We use the time for my introduction

And thank god Dongho saves my tired ass from all this shit

_**Jongbugi** _

YOU WHAT?!

YOU DIDN'T TEACH THEM A SINGLE LESSON?!

Ughhh, i let you pass this time

But if you dare to use the schedule without teaching them a lesson

I'm going to whoop your monkey ass

  _ **Stone-hyun**_

Chill man, god I didn't ask for this

Oh yeah, my schedule please

Almost forgot about that

_**Jongbugi** _

Oh, right so....

On Monday, you have three classes for 3 class hours in class X A, X B, and XI B

  _ **Stone-hyun**_

Then?

_**Jongbugi** _

On Tuesday, you have four classes for 2 class hours in class X B, XI A, XI B and XI C

  _ **Stone-hyun**_

Wow that's a lot

_**Jongbugi** _

Yeah this is the burden of being a math teacher for two batch in this school

Finally, On Wednesday you have two classes for 3 class hours in class XI A and XI C and you have one class for 2 class hours in class XA

  _ **Stone-hyun**_

No Thursday and Friday?

_**Jongbugi** _

You're free as a bird on Thursday and Friday

Minki teaches math for Class XII so you don't have to worry

  _ **Stone-hyun**_

Ok, but what does class hours means?

_**Jongbugi** _

Class hour is different from hour

An hour is 60 minutes but class hour is 40 minutes

So, if you teach class X A for 3 class hours that means you'll be teaching for 120 minutes or 2 hours

Get it?

  _ **Stone-hyun**_

Well i guess so, ok thanks man

_**Jongbugi** _

Your welcome

Prepare yourself tomorrow for some hardcore teaching ;)))

  _ **Stone-hyun**_

Meh I might use the time for some introductions again ;)))

_**Jongbugi** _

Remember what I said, Hwang Minhyun

Remember what I said....

  _ **Stone-hyun**_

Just kidding, I must take a shower and cook dinner

And I should prepare for tomorrow

So, bye!

_**Jongbugi** _

Bye

:D

 17.49 pm

Minhyun just wants to sleep already but his brain says no. He needs to make some assignment for those students. The unemployed Hwang Minhyun life just changed after Kim Jonghyun forced him to replace him for a while.

_Why did I sign up for this..?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got nothing better to do, so, i just update my story. So, do you guys get it? Minhyun's schedule? Yes it is complicated because i used my real life schedule for his schedule. I only changed a bit from my schedule into this fanfic. If you guys still don't get it, I'll try to explain it better. In the next chapter i might introduce seonho's group of friends. You've already seen it in the tags but prepare for this story okay? Thank you for reading this fanfic :D ♥♥♥


	4. Day 2 (Day)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seonho's chill or no chill family. Seonho's group of friends. Relationships and Minhyun's handsomeness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! I'm back with updates. I write this yesterday and continued it this evening (I continued it at 1 am too because i can't sleep ;-;). I was feeling really inspired this day so i published. But i might not publish the next days (Because this mini scription is killing me ;-;). I don't have much to say for right now, so happy reading! :D

Seonho wakes up energetically. He rushed downstairs to have breakfast with his family. Unfortunately, he missed a step and falls miserably.

“Honey, are you okay? Why did you fall?” His mother asks warily and guided a limping Seonho to the dining table.

“I’m okay, mom. I'm just too excited.” Seonho showed his bright smile. His mother’s worries subsided. Then she hit his head. “Ow stop it mom, I’m sorry I was too excited that I forgot to be careful.” Seonho tries to block her hits but his mother is strong like damn.

“Why are you so happy?” His mother asks confused.

“Hyung has a crush on someone, mom~” His cute little brother answered.

“What?! How did you--I mean what are you talking about?” Seonho tried to change the topic but fails.

“I read texts from your friends when I borrowed your phone. You didn’t lock your phone.” Wow his brother is so sneaky.

“I never allowed you to—argh you little brat!”

Seonho chased his little brother. His brother is quick as hell, maybe Seonho should stop eating 5 meals a day, or not. The chased one? He just laughed out loud and screams like a dolphin. The mother? She just facepalms and waits for the right moment to stop her two chicks.

When Seonho almost reached his brother, his mother grabbed him by his ear and starts to twist it. The other hand grabs the little boy’s shirt and he is lifted in the air. The power of a mother!

“You guys… this is not the time for you to chase each other, it’s time to prepare for school. You can do this after school so, now, let’s just eat breakfast.” Their mother said with a creepy grin.

“Yes, mom...” Both boys obeyed their mother and starts to walk towards the table. Seonho sits across his brother and gave him a low growl “I’m keeping an eye on you.” his gaze is no kidding.

His mother serves the dishes and Seonho’s gaze is now replaced with hungry eyes. He grabs all the dishes he wants and again, earns a hit from his mother.

“Please be polite on the table.” His mother growled.

“Sorry mom, I guess the chasing got me hungry.” Seonho lets out an awkward laugh.

“You’re always hungry, chasing or not chasing.” His mother said with a sarcastic tone. Seonho just grinned and his mother continued “But, I guess it’s fine if you eat a lot to grow up well.” She then laughs and pats her oldest chick son.

“Is it okay if I ate a lot too?” His brother asked with a whine.

“Sure honey, but don’t make things hard like your brother.” The offended one only sighs. His mother is right.

“By the way honey, who is this crush you are talking about?” His mother asked with a smirk. His brother followed her gesture.

"I don't really call it a crush...? We just met yesterday...?"

"Interesting... what's his name?" His mother is curious like damn you can't avoid her if she is asking. And she knew her son well that he is gay but, she’s okay with it, the father didn’t accept it at first but now he is happy every time his son tells a story about his crushes. This family is chill.

"Umm, Hwang Minhyun...?" Seonho answered with a low voice.

"Oooh i like his name, how old is he? Is he older than you?" His mother asks with an innocent smile.

_Damn, how did she know that I like an older guy_

"23." Seonho answers carefully.

"You're in love with a teacher, right?" His mother said in a serious tone. Seonho didn't know why that one sentence make him shiver. Is it bad to be in love with your own teacher? 7 years difference is not a lot, right?

"Yes, he is a teacher..." Oh no he didn't. Did he just fucked up?

"That's cute." His mother laughs "Let's continue this after school, I’m curious about him." Seonho relieved after his mother said that.

_A few minutes later..._

 

"Mom, I’m off to school!"

"Okay honey, be careful!" His mother replied.

"Thanks mom! Bye!" Seonho thanked his mother and kissed her cheeks.

He waved his mother and brother goodbye and starts walking towards his school. This is his morning routine. Wake up-Breakfast-Shower-Then go to school. There is a slight chance he'll be late if he teases his brother. Now, is 6.20 am and his house to his school is 15 minutes by foot. Pretty close huh? Sometimes he would walk to school with Guanlin or maybe his other hyungs.

"Hey Seonho-yah!" Someone taps his shoulders lightly.

"Oh, it's you, Daehwi-hyung." He smiled and Daehwi smiled back.

Daehwi lived across. He would leave precisely at 6.20. Seonho would either wait for him or Daehwi would told him to go on without him. Guanlin is discipline so he would leave earlier than 6.20 (Or should I say he wants to meet his crush earlier than any student?).

"Where's Guanlin?" Daehwi asks.

"You know him, hyung, he is an early bird."

"Oh right, hey about yesterday..." Daehwi starts a conversation "The substitute teacher is so handsome, right?"

"I know, right? But remember, you have Sammy."

"Well it's okay to flirt a little bit." Daehwi whistled.

"Hyung..."

 "Okay I’m just kidding. Are you by any chance has a crush on him?" Daehwi asks with a grin.

 "I guess?" He has no chill "You know how yesterday I accidently complimented him handsome, right?"

"What's wrong with that? It's normal to compliment someone’s beauty on their first meeting." Daehwi states.

"Yeah but I sound so desperate." They both stop then laughs.

"Wow we're so gay." Daehwi confesses.

"I know." They laughed again.

"You have a schedule today for math class." Seonho reminded. Daehwi is class XI B.

"I already knew Seonho-yah, don't observe the teacher's schedule so hard." Daehwi chuckles.

"Eh? No, I just-- ah forget it." Seonho pouts and Daehwi pinched his cheeks.

They walked for a bit until they arrive at their school. The school is still quiet. Students often arrives when the bell nearly rings. They greeted good mornings to everyone they encounter.

"Good morning hyungs!" Seonho and Daehwi greeted a group of boys.

"Hello~" Hyungseob, the sweet looking one but he's a gossip lover

"Hey guys." Euiwoong, the cute and small student council president who might kill you.

"Hi." Jihoon, the pretty boy one but has some beautiful butt.

Guanlin could be in this group but he has something better to do then gossiping some hot students.

They all have boyfriends excluding Seonho. Samuel is still chasing Daehwi's heart because Daehwi is not an easy person. Daehwi would play a game with him. Cruel, but he didn't reject him either. He likes him but he is not ready yet to open his heart for him.

Their boyfriends are handsome and they're a part of the soccer team. Haknyeon (Euiwoong's boyfriend), is the team leader, Woojin (Hyungseob's boyfriend), is the legendary keeper, and Jinyoung (Jihoon's boyfriend), the trustable striker.

Seonho joins Taekwondo. Guanlin joins the basketball team because of his tall body and Jihoon is also there. Hyungseob is in a band. Daehwi joins the choir team, his hyungs will soon graduate so he starts looking for more students for the choir. Euiwoong did not choose any extracurricular because he was busy with his job as the student council president. They join all these extracurricular to attract their crushes attention.

Back to their conversation. The group of boys are talking about the substitute teacher. When they're busy and having fun talking about him, suddenly, Minhyun's walked past them and winked at them all.

“Hey guys, I think the bell just rang.” Minhyun reminded them when he passed them while looking handsome.

The boys? They do not know whether their heart is still working or not working. Seonho has gone crazy after his eyes met Minhyun's. Minhyun’s handsomeness is too handsome too handle.

 

_A few minutes ago, ..._

_Minhyun is spying on the boys that were talking about him._

_"So, are you going to pass them or just eavesdrops on their conversation about how attractive you are?" Minki question made Minhyun jumps. Minki scared the shit out of him._

_"Don't mind me, I just wanted to know what is their impression on me."_

_"Boy, if you want to impress them then walk pass them while looking handsome." Minki scolded him._

_"Well fine I’m going." Minhyun retreats._

_"Wink." Minki suggested._

_"Say what now?"_

_"I said wink at them."_

_"Umm, no...?" Minhyun rejects Minki’s suggestion._

_"On second thought, don't wink, that wink boy knows how to wink better then you" Minki said with a sass._

_"You know what, let's freakin' do it, just watch you Choi Minki."_

_Then Minhyun walked past them and gives them the bests wink he can. The wink boy, Jihoon, looks impressed. He accidently make an eye contact with Seonho. Don't ask Seonho, his heart is out of control right now._

_I think I drive them crazy_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys get what i was going to tell you guys in this story. I made a happy family because i can't make gloomy stories. Yes the tags is fluff and angst but the angst is still far away, i guess? Then i introduced seonho's friend in this chapter too + their extracurricular or club activities. In the next chapter, i'm going to introduce the extracurricular further. That's for now. Thank you for reading :D ♥♥♥


	5. Day 2 (Evening)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The extracurricular and Seonho's act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I didn't update yesterday because I've fallen asleep while i was writing it. And i just updated it now because I've been busy with my scription. I'm out of inspiration right now, but don't worry, I'm easily inspired when I'm at school. This is what i want to say, well then, happy reading! :D

Teaching math for four classes in a row is a burden for Minhyun. How did Jonghyun survive through this for almost 2 years? Maybe he liked his job?

Minhyun was supposed to go home by now but Minki stopped him and showed him the school extracurricular.

It is interesting for Minhyun but his ass is tired from sitting at the chair for more than 5 hours.

They walked to the third floor where the hall is.

"So, this is the hall room, we use this room for events, but we use this room often for music or theater events." Minki started to explain.

"Also, this hall is where the band and the choir team practices, they practice together at Tuesdays, the band practices at Wednesdays and the choir team practices at Thursdays."

"Hyungseob-ah, can you introduce your band?" Minki asks Hyungseob since he’s the former leader of the band.

"Yes sir I..." Hyungseob lost his words when he sees Minhyun. "Umm, Justin-ah, can you be the one who explain our band rather than me?"

"Sure?" Justin confused.

"So, the band only consists of four people, Hyungseob-hyung as vocalist, Dongmyeong-hyung as keyboardist, Seunghyuk-hyung as a guitarist, and I as a bassist." Justin explained.

"We do not have drummers but we have a lot of volunteers from school, so our drummer changes every time we perform in various places." Hyungseob helps finish the introduction.

"Hyungseob-hyung used to be our leader but, since he, Seunghyuk-hyung and Dongmyeong-hyung is on their last year, I became the leader." Justin continued.

"We perform as an opening act for our school's events or festival." Seunghyuk helps complete.

"Oh, interesting, what kind of songs do you guys perform?" Minhyun asked.

"We're always ready so we can do all kinds of songs, we often make our own songs!" Dongmyeong said cheerfully."

“Oh, that's useful information, thank you guys, keep up the excellent work." Minhyun encouraged them.

"You are welcome, sir..." They bowed at Minhyun and Minki.

 _"He's really handsome. Wait, I have Woojinnie."_ Hyungseob thought.

Then Minhyun moved on to the choir team. But Daehwi is nowhere to be seen.

"We are suited more to be called vocal boy group because we only have four members." Jaechan stated confidently.

"We only accept special students who have angelic voices." Seonghyuk continues Jaechan’s poetry.

"But we almost graduated, so we leave the group to Daehwi, where the freak is that kid?" Yehyun cursed and broke the poetry chain. "Pardon me."

"Is he gone yet?" Daehwi rushed from the toilet.

"Huh? Who's gone?" Minhyun asks.

"N-no one, sir" Daehwi stutters.

"Can you continue, Daehwi-yah?" Minki ordered a blushing Daehwi.

"Sure, sir, we perform for the school formal events. Sometimes we perform outside the school." Daehwi avoids Minhyun's eyes.

"Thank you, Daehwi-yah, I hope you can find some new members for your choir, guys, keep up your decent work until you graduate!" Minhyun smiled as he said it. It only makes Daehwi's cheeks flush.

"Sir yes sir!" The seniors salute them while Daehwi bowed at them.

" _Samuel still chasing you, don’t give up on him, Daehwi.”_ Daehwi thought and he hit his own head.

Minhyun and Minki left the hall room. They went to the student council room that takes places at the second floor. Minki knocked the door to the student council room who happened to be having a small meeting.

Minki opens the door. "Guys, sorry to interrupt you but, i was showing Mr. Hwang around the school, and i want you guys to introduce yourself."

"Yes, sir, my name is Euiwoong and I'm the student council president, and this is...." Euiwoong introduces his members names and positions as the good leader.

"Can we know what are you guys discussing right now?" Minki wants to know.

"We are currently discussing about the student art festival. Mr. Jung is the leader of this event." One of the members answers the question.

Mr. Jung or Sewoon is an art and cultural teacher who just entered a year ago but has a great artistic soul, so he is liked by the students. He is still studying in college but he can divide his time to study and teach.

"Interesting, did you get help from Mr. Jung or prepare it yourself?" Minhyun is curious.

"Oh, Mr. Jung works very hard for this event, and we also get help from the alumni, we just called Hwanwoong-hyung, Donghan-hyung and Gunhee-hyung to ask for help because they used to be active in this event." Another member answers with a sparkling eyes.

Hwanwoong, Donghan, and Gunhee are their seniors graduating this year. They are the most active students when there is a student art festival.

"Oh, I miss them so much, they are my favorites and we have no big age difference so we can get along very well." Minki recalls his moments with his students.

"I think this is enough, for our introduction, we apologize sir but we have to finish our meeting." Euiwoong apologizes cautiously.

"Oh, that's okay. It's us who must apologize to you all that we interrupted the meeting, thank you for your introduction and keep improving your council!" Minhyun motivates them and shoved Minki outside the room.

 _"My heart did not just thump for him."_ Euiwoong thought.

They left the student council room and went downstairs outside the school to the basketball field. Next to the basketball court, there is an empty field used for taekwondo activities. There is also a soccer field for the soccer team.

“I will not explain this extracurricular, you can find out with their activities and uniforms." Minki is getting bored. He plays with a spare basketball.

Minhyun spotted Guanlin and waves at him. Guanlin waves back at him.

"He taught your class?" Jihoon asks

"Ah yes, he used to be my private teacher too." Guanlin answered calmly.

"Oohh." Jihoon’s mouth makes the shape o.

" _Fuck, he's good looking."_ Jihoon thought.

"Then, shall we go and see the taekwondo guys?" Minki asked Minhyun to follow him.

They walked for a few steps to reach the empty field. There are about 9 students who is practicing taekwondo.

"So, this is the taekwondo extracurricular. We receive help from K-Tigers to teach our students who had interest or potential in taekwondo. Apparently, one of our students is a part of K-Tigers. His name is Byun Hyunmin." Minhyun is amazed by K-Tigers kindness.

They are doing routine with a song played in the background. He spotted Seonho and he wanted to greet him but Minki covers his mouth.

"Shut up, this is the best part." Minki shushes him.

The students start doing some jumps with kicks that defeat Minhyun skills. A boy named Hyunmin shows his various tricks and amazes Minhyun. Then Seonho goes to the center and does his part well and ends it with a middle split.

Once they're done. Seonho approaches Minhyun. "Hello sir, does Mr. Choi give you a tour?"

“Ah yes, this is the last extracurricular we will visit today. I must go home, I need to make an assignment for tomorrow.” Minki answers tiredly.

“Oh, that’s too bad, there are more extracurricular you haven’t seen!” Seonho pouts.

“I think I’m going to continue tomorrow.” Seonho’s face brightens.

“Shall I give you a tour?” Seonho offers.

“Sure.” Minhyun immediately agrees to the offer.

“That settles it then, I will visit you at the teacher’s room!”

“Ok.”

“One more thing!” Seonho is planning something.

“Huh?”

“Can you help me for a sec? Your height is perfect.” Seonho scanned Minhyun’s body.

“Okay?”

“Stand right here.” Seonho places Minhyun in the place he wants. “There, do not get startled, just stay still.” Minhyun is scared as hell and anxious about what Seonho would do to him.

Seonho raised his right leg and placed it on Minhyun's shoulder. Minhyun has shuddered but recovered quickly. Then, Seonho’s left leg moves backward slowly and now, Seonho looks like he's doing a split. Minhyun want to scream 'do not do that!' When Seonho moves to the back but, he remembers Seonho's an expert on this.

Seonho stays for a few moments and brings his body closer to Minhyun. Minhyun shuddered again but this time, his heart thumps fast.

“Don’t forget that I’m going to give you a tour tomorrow…” Seonho whispers to Minhyun’s ears. Did Seonho just did that?! Minhyun’s heart is uncontrolled. This is Yoo Seonho’s revenge!

Seonho removes his leg from Seonho then, he leaves a bewildered Minhyun alone. He didn’t forget to wave to Minhyun. But Minhyun is stoned even after Minki shakes his body.

“What just happened?” Minki asked a stoned Minhyun.

“Nothing… just nothing...,” Minhyun can’t answer perfectly

  _For fuck sakes, he just did that_

_Bonus Scene_

_Seonho’s left Minhyun then, he hides. He peeks at Minhyun’s expression. He laughed at Minhyun’s stoned face. His laugh becomes louder when Minki shakes a stoned Minhyun._

_“Why are you laughing? Daehwi showed up with the rest of the gang._

_“Oh, nothing hyung, it’s just, Mr. Hwang is funny.” Seonho can’t stop his laugh._

_“What did you do to him?” Euiwoong raised a brow._

_“I do some splits but on his shoulders, he looks scared then I come closer and I whispered some things and he became a stone!” Seonho’s laugh is now uncontrolled._

_“What did you whisper to him?” This time, Hyungseob’s asks._

_“I only whispered ‘Don’t forget that I’m going to give you a tour tomorrow’ and he just stoned out!” His laugh is now calmer._

_“Well of course he is shocked! You did it in a complicated position!” Jihoon twists Seonho’s ears._

_“Ow, ow, okay, maybe I do scare him out a bit” Seonho screamed in pain._

_“So, I guess this a date between you and Mr. Hwang?” Guanlin asked nonchalantly._

_“A Date?!” The boys screamed except Seonho and Guanlin._

_“Geez, what’s with you guys, I guess you could call it a date.” Seonho covers his ears._

_“Oh, you do like him.” The boys except Guanlin and Seonho sigh._

_They don’t want to mess with a falling-in-love-Seonho. He could be a sweet, aggressive, depressed or maybe joyous boy when he’s in love. And, they don’t want to mess with Mr. Hwang too because they might get in trouble with Seonho.  
_

_I’m crossing Mr. Hwang out from the ‘attractive guys’ list –Hyungseob, Daehwi, Jihoon, and Euiwoong_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it? I explained or maybe, the characters explained the extracurricular. I hope you can get what i mean. Yes i added some of the PD101S2 contestant or trainees into the story. But i can't promise there will be a lot of their existence. In the next chapter.... I keep it a secret for now. Sorry hehe. Anyways, thank you for reading and I receive comments with an open arms. Goodbye! :D ♥♥♥


	6. Day 3 (Day)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seonho's dumb question and ditching the class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! How are you today? I was supposed to update this chapter yesterday but, again, I fell asleep. These past days I'm feeling tired (because of that damned scription! >:( ) so I always fell asleep on 8 pm. I will try to divide my time better for scription and fanfic. I think this is what I have to say, please enjoy the story and happy reading! :D

The class is noisy. The students can't understand what is Minhyun teaching. They decided to be noisy and ruined the classes concentration. Maybe Guanlin is right, Minhyun's way of teaching is confusing. Minhyun only sigh when the class becomes chaotic.

Seonho's desk is in front of the teacher's desk. It was Justin's seat but Seonho threats him that he will tell Justin's crush that Justin likes him.

"Sir, are you tired?" Seonho ask a tired-looking Minhyun.

"No, it's just, the kids won't listen to me." Minhyun answers weakly.

"I have to be honest but your teaching sucks." Seonho said ignorantly.

That pierced through Minhyun's heart.

_Damn his tongue is poisonous_

Minhyun lets out an awkward laugh. "I guess I'm not that good at teaching math? But seriously, I've got high scores on math when I'm still a student."

"Yeah right, you're good at math but not good at speaking math." Seonho rolls his eyes.

_Damn i might be poisoned_

"Hey this is my first time to be a teacher at a real school, okay? Don't argue with me." Minhyun chuckles. His throat become sore after he shouted to the class but nobody heard. He opens his water bottle and drink it slowly.

"Sir?" Seonho calls Minhyun.

"Hmm?" Minhyun nods to give Seonho a sign that he is listening.

"Are you married yet?"

Minhyun chokes on his water and coughs non-stop. The student’s attention is now on them.

"Oh my god, sir, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to say that!" Seonho apologizes and helps Minhyun wipes his clothes from the water.

"Seonho, what did you do to him?" Guanlin asked worriedly and helps him too.

"I only ask him 'are you married yet!" Seonho screamed shamelessly.

The air becomes thick. Everyone is frozen.

"You, what?" The girls asked with a cold tone.

"What? I only ask him if he married yet?" Seonho is not scared at all.

There are a few moments of silence. Then....

"Mr. Hwang is mine!"

"No! I'm his future wife!"

"In your dreams! I'm his future wife!"

The girls start to fight over Minhyun. Minhyun's handsomeness does effects everyone behavior.

Without them knowing it, Minhyun, Seonho, and Guanlin sneaks out from the classroom to the toilet.

"I'm so sorry sir, I was not thinking straight that time." Seonho helps Minhyun again.

"It's okay, it's okay, I was startled when you say that. Didn't I tell you the other day that I’m still single?" Minhyun calms a freaking out Seonho.

"Yes, I forgot about that, sorry." Seonho apologizes again.

"Seonho does li---mmmh!" Seonho shoves his hands into Guanlin's mouth.

"What was that?" Minhyun finish his business.

Seonho removes his hand from Guanlin's mouth. "Gross! What I was trying to say is, Seonho really cares for you." Seonho shows his sheepish smile.

"Oh, thank you Seonho-yah, and Guanlin-ah." Minhyun thanks both.

"Your welcome, let's get back to the class." Guanlin asks them to come back to the class.

"I don't want to. The class is almost over anyway, let's ditch class and go to the cafeteria!" Seonho suggests excited fully.

"Let's go!" Minhyun agrees and follow his student.

Guanlin facepalms.

_Both student and teacher are dumb_

 

**_At the Cafeteria_ **

****

Seonho is eating vigorously. He eats bread, dim sum, nugget, meatball, and noodle. Minhyun watches him eating all these foods hungrily. Guanlin is at the stall buying drinks for them.

_God he's cute with his cheeks full of food_

"Seonho-yah, you like eating that much?" Minhyun asks a full Seonho.

"Yes, I eat five meals a day!" Seonho answered with a satisfied face.

"But you're... eating... five meals right now..." Minhyun is shocked.

"Don't mind him sir, I've been eating with him on the cafeteria for five months." Guanlin comes back from the stall and gives the water to Seonho

"Oh, it's hard to keep your eating pace with him, right?" Minhyun jokes. Guanlin laughs and nods.

"By the way, sir, are you sure you're not getting in trouble for ditching the class? You are a substitute teacher after all." Guanlin asks.

"I hope not, to be honest, I'm kind of lazy to teach the class." Minhyun confesses

"Huh, it's that so." Guanlin only nods.

Dongho was walking around the school when he found the boys sitting at the cafeteria tables.

"What are you all doing here! You're supposed to teach my students! Jonghyun is going to kill me if he found out that you're using the schedule wrongfully.” Dongho screams and freaks out. The boys almost scream when Dongho did that.

“Can you cover us just for today? Please? I promise I will repay you.” Minhyun begs.

Dongho thinks for a while. Guanlin and Seonho is giving him puppy eyes and Dongho can’t say no to puppy eyes and Guanlin.

“Okay, but only for today. The following days, I’m not going to help you, Minhyun.” Minhyun is relieved.

“Boys, since you’re both my students, I free you for now.” Dongho glared at them. Guanlin feels intimidated by Dongho's gaze. But, at the same time Guanlin is spellbound.

"You’re lucky Minhyun, that I’m your friend and you are lucky because the principal is away now." Dongho patrols around the school because he is the teacher in charge today. His job is to scold students who skips class.

“Thank you.” They thanked Dongho at the same time.

“And Guanlin-ah.” Dongho turns his back on them.

“Yes, sir?” Guanlin gulps. His heart is thumping.

“Meet me after school.” Dongho left them.

“Okay, sir…” Guanlin’s body almost gave up.

“Oh shoot, you’re gonna have some serious business with him.” Seonho exaggerates his expression while he teases Guanlin. Minhyun only shakes his head.

They go back to class. Thankfully, the class is back to normal. Noisy, but at least the girls have stopped the argument. It seems like they are not aware that Minhyun had lost with Guanlin and Seonho.

Minhyun clears his throat. “Class, let’s continue the lesson.”

Everyone sigh. “Sir five minutes more and the class will be over. We go home.” Samuel says.

“Oh sorry, I forgot about that.” Minhyun shows his sheepish smile. “Then, tidy up your books to get ready to go home.”

“Okay.” Everyone starts to tidy up.

The bell rings and the students starts to leave but didn’t forget to say thank you to Minhyun. When Minhyun wants to exit the class Seonho talks.

“Sir, I’ll meet you at the teachers room!”

“I’ll wait.” Said Minhyun while exiting the room.

Seonho and Guanlin left the classroom. They walked slowly to the teachers room because they’re nervous.

“Good luck with the date with Mr. Hwang.” Guanlin nudges Seonho’s arm.

“Thank you, and good luck with Mr. Kang.” Seonho smirks and pats a blushing Guanlin.

“Thank you, I guess?” Guanlin scratches his neck.

_I’m nervous as hell -Seonho and Guanlin_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seonho finally said it guys. It took 5 chapters for Seonho to ask that dumb question. In the next chapter, I'll write Guanlin's meeting with Dongho. But I'll try to include more for Seonho and Minhyun's tour. I might do a double update for today if I'm not tired. Anyways, thank you for reading :D ♥♥♥


	7. Day 3 (Evening)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guanlin's meeting with Dongho. The dance club and Seonho's tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I have to apologize because i broke the promise of a double update yesterday. I fell asleep again. I write this for all day because it's hard to write my inspiration. I only feel inspired when I'm daydreaming, at school, and at night. This is what i have to say for now and this chapter is long as hell for 2k words. Happy reading! :D

They knock on the door to the teachers room, then enters. They mumbled an excuse me. They look around the room. There is only a tired Minhyun, a hardworking Dongho with a laptop and Sewoon playing a guitar. The teachers room is usually empty. Some go home early, still teaching at a class or got an assignment from the principal. Seonho walks over to Minhyun’s desk. Minhyun already noticed him.

“Seonho-yah, just sit here first, I rest for 5 minutes then we go on your tour.” Minhyun points at an empty chair.

“Okay, sir.” Seonho nods then sits on the pointed chair.

Guanlin goes to Dongho’s desk. He clears his throat and Dongho looks up from his laptop. He smiles and Guanlin’s mind gone crazy.

“Ah Guanlin-ah, you came, please take a sit.” Dongho asks Guanlin to sit in front of him. Guanlin sits with a thumping heart.

“What can I help you with, sir?” Guanlin tries to act calm.

“Not much, I want you to make sure that Mr. Hwang is teaching the class.”

“I’ll do that sir.”

“And do you have the class reports?”

“Ah yes, sir.” Guanlin unzips his bag and pulls out a report book.

“Here you go, sir.” Guanlin gives the book to Dongho. Their hands brush. Guanlin shuddered at the physical contact.

Dongho receives the book and reads it carefully. Guanlin stiffens when Dongho finishes reading. “You know, as the foreign class leader for five months, you keep your responsibility well.” Guanlin sighs with relief.

“There’s not much cases on class. Only one for every month. The most is two cases on October and the cases is only about writing a curse word on the white board?” Dongho asks with a laugh. Guanlin only blushes.

“You’re cute Guanlin-ah.” Dongho teases him. “You deserve an award for being a responsible leader!” Dongho suggest with excitement.

“Oh, no sir, you don’t have to, it’s just my job as the class leader, I don’t need an award.” Guanlin shakes his head.

Minhyun walks over to Dongho’s desk with his bags and a happy Seonho. “Dongho, I’m going on Seonho’s tour and then go home.” Then he whispers to Dongho. “Don’t corrupt the child.”

“I won’t.” Dongho smiled.

“Goodbye Dongho and Guanlin!” Minhyun waves to both

“Goodbye and thank you sir!” Seonho bowed at Dongho.

“Your welcome Seonho.” Dongho nods.

“Goodbye sir!” Guanlin stands up and bowed at Minhyun.

Seonho whispers to Guanlin. “Fighting!” Guanlin whispers back. “Thank you, Fighting too!”. Seonho winks and left the room with Minhyun. After Minhyun’s departure, the teachers start to come back one by one.

“Let’s continue.” Dongho continued their conversation. “Believe it or not, you’re the best class leader I’ve ever met. My previous class, the class leader almost set a fire on a single leaf.” Guanlin laughs at the story.

“So, do you accept my award or not?” Dongho asks one more time.

Guanlin rethinks. This might be his only chance to get something from his crush. It’s been five months he likes Dongho but the latter secret got exposed on the fourth month before Minhyun came by his stupid friend, Seonho. Now, Dongho knows about his secret and only smiles when Seonho tells him that thing.

“On second thought, I think it’s okay to receive an award from a teacher for once.” Guanlin finally agrees to it.

Dongho smiles. “Then the award is…” Dongho paused for a moment. Guanlin’s heart might crawl out from his body.

.

.

.

.

.

“Go out with me.”

1 sec

3 secs

5 secs

10 secs

“WHAT?!” Guanlin screamed. Dongho is taken aback. Sewoon chokes on his coffee. The other teachers drop their pen.

_Did he just ask me out?!_

.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, with Seonho and Minhyun. Seonho is giving Minhyun a tour around the school. They're walking to the dance room. The slow music could be clearly heard when they get closer to the room.

"Ooh, I think the dance club is practicing modern dance right now. Oh my god! He must be there!" Seonho says excited.

“Modern dance? He?” Minhyun asks interested.

“Yes! You’ll get better explanation when we enter the room.” Seonho hurries to open the door.

They enter the dance room. They discover 8 students are practicing modern dance and 3 attractive guys.

“Eunki-hyung!” Seonho hugs the attractive stranger. Then, he hugs the other guys. They smile at Seonho and Minhyun but once again, Minhyun handsomeness make them stunned.

“Hyung! It’s been two weeks you’re absent from dance club. I miss you.” Seonho whines.

“Sorry Seonho-yah, but we got some other important things to handle too.” The guy named Eunki caresses Seonho’s head.

“Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, Hello sir, my name is Hong Eunki and these two guys are Takada Kenta from Japan and Zhu Zheng Ting or we call him Jung Jung from China. We're the trainers for this club." Eunki introduce himself and his friends. They all bowed to Minhyun.

“You don’t have to be so formal with me, I’m only 23 and my name is Minhyun.” Minhyun smiles sheepishly.

“Oh, is that so? That’s why you look so young.” Kenta scans Minhyun’s body.

Minhyun chuckles. “Thank you, can you explain more about this club?”

“Of course, so we practice at Wednesdays and if we can come and if the students can attend the club, we practice at Fridays too.” The Chinese guy explains

“We teach any kind of dances we can, but we usually do modern dance.” Eunki continues.

“Interesting, do you guys always perform for the school events? Or maybe outside the school?” Minhyun asks curiously.

“Yes! We perform as the main act for school events, and we perform on the streets on Saturdays if the students can come.” This time the Japanese guy talks.

“Wow, you’re eager to help your pupils to showcase their talents inside and outside.” Minhyun is amazed.

Eunki chuckles. “I’m an alumni. I know these students and teachers well.”

Minhyun is surprised. “That’s amazing! Do you by any chance know Jonghyun, Dongho, and Minki?” Minhyun asks.

“Yes! I’m close with them but not so close with Jonghyun-hyung. Dongho-hyung used to be my homeroom teacher when I’m grade XI and Minki-hyung too when I’m grade XII.” Eunki says happily.

“That’s good to know.” Minhyun nods.

“I’ve never seen you before, are you new?” Eunki asks.

“No, he’s only a substitute teacher, he will leave after three months.” Seonho explains for them.

“Oh, it’s that so.” Eunki understands.

Seonho is getting bored. While the adults are talking, Seonho goes and greets the students. He approaches a boy that leans on the mirror wall. He sits beside the boy.

“Hey Woojin-hyung! How’s the dancing?” Seonho asks curiously.

“Hey there little chick, it’s kind of hard for me to learn modern dance.” Woojin ruffles his hair in frustration.

“No way! You can do b-boying, crumping, poppin’ house, rocking and urban dance! I know you’ll be mastering the modern dance in a brief time.” Seonho says vigorously.

Woojin laughs and ruffles Seonho’s hair. “Thank you for mentioning all of that and for predicting that I’ll master the modern dance."

“No biggie, I just know that you’ll do great on things that you like. I’m still struggling with basic dance moves.” Seonho saddens. He and Justin joins the dance club too but only on Fridays.

“Hey, don’t be sad, I used to struggle too before I can finally perform on the stage.” Woojin motivates Seonho. Seonho brightens.

“You’re right! I could be a dance master like you If I practice hard enough!”

“I’m not a master, Seonho. There must be someone better than me and there must be someone better than that someone. Above the sky there is another sky." Said Woojin wisely.

“Ooh Woojin-hyung being the wise hyung he is.” Seonho nudges Woojin. Woojin only showed his cute smile and his snaggletooth.

“I have to continue my tour, bye!” Seonho rise and waves at Woojin. Woojin waves back then continues to practice.

Seonho approaches the adults. “Sorry to interrupt but sir, can we continue our tour?”

“Oh, I’m sorry Seonho-yah I was having too much fun talking with these amazing guys.” Minhyun praises them.

“Eh we’re not that amazing, you should go sir.” Kenta scratches his neck.

“Okay, it’s been fun talking with you guys, goodbye!” Minhyun walks towards the door with Seonho.

“Thank you, sir, it’s been a pleasure.” The guys bow and the students follow their actions.

Minhyun nods and left the room with Seonho. They’re heading to the hall room. They become awkward. Seonho tries to think of something to talk about.

“Eunki-hyung is cool, isn’t he?” Seonho asks out of the blue.

“Yes! He helps people show their hidden talent!” Seonho is listening.

“I used to have my talent hidden when I was 14. I liked singing but I never perform or join any singing competition, the school only cares about the students who will bring victory and fame to the school."

Minhyun takes a breath. “So, when there is a competition outside the school, they will choose the person who brings victory and fame continuously. They don’t care about the not chosen students talents.” Minhyun is still pissed off on how his old school treats their students.

“Wow, that’s cruel, thankfully in this school there is no such things as that.” Seonho stroke his chest in relief.

“This school is better than my old school. I was only able to show my talents when I entered high school, when I met Jonghyun. Jonghyun introduces me to Dongho, Minki, and Aron. That’s where I start to sing confidently with the help of my friends and we started a band.”

“Named Nu’est. What does Nu’est means?” Seonho wants to know.

“New Establish Style Tempo, the meaning is 'creation of new music according to a new style’.”

“Interesting.” Seonho is indeed interested.

“Yes, it is! I could tell you more about my former band! Oh no, sorry, I shouldn’t be bragging like this.” Minhyun covers his red face.

Seonho laughs “It’s okay, sir, if you want to, you could tell me more someday. We have to finish our tour so you could go home early.”

“Okay, by the way, why did you ask about Eunki out of the blue?”

“Nothing, you look so immersed in the conversation with him.” Seonho lowers his head.

“Of course, I’m immersed on the conversation. His story makes him looks like an interesting person.” Eunki's stories made Minhyun inspired.

“Eunki-hyung used to be popular, his seniors or juniors would chase after him, girls even boys would ask him out. But he always rejects smoothly, his heart is only for his crush. His crush is a college student." Seonho tells every detail.

"Really?"

"Yes, I might never experience Eunki-hyung as my senior but I know all of his story when I join the dance club. Daehwi-hyung is one of the witnesses to Eunki-hyung's love story." Seonho gossiping skills is great. "We just clicked when we first met five months ago." Seonho takes a breath then continues.

"The person he likes was in the room, you know..."

"Jung Jung?" Minhyun tries to guess.

"No, that's another story."

"It's Kenta then?" Minhyun now understands.

"Correct."

"That Japanese guy does have some charms, how bout' the Chinese one?" Minhyun didn't know much about the foreigners.

"He likes Eunki-hyung but got one-sided, Eunki-hyung likes Kenta-hyung but he's not ready to confess his love. Also, Justin joins the dance club to improve his dance skills and to admire Jung Jung-hyung since they're both Chinese."

"Ouch, that must hurt so much."

"I know."

They arrive at the hall room. When they were about to enter the room. Minhyun got a phone call.

"Wait a sec, I need to take this, sorry." Minhyun apologizes

"Go ahead." Seonho lets Minhyun to pick up his phone call.

"Hello? Jonghyun what's wro--"

 _"EMERGENCY! COME HOME QUICKLY!"_ Jonghyun's scream could be heard clearly by both Minhyun and Seonho.

"The hell? Why should I go home when you're still in----"

 _"JUST GO HOME ALREADY! I'LL EXPLAIN LATER."_ Jonghyun screams again.

"Okay, okay calm down, man." Minhyun looks at a bored Seonho. "I'll be home in a few minutes."

 _"Good, bye!"_ Jonghyun cuts the line.

Minhyun clears his throat. Seonho notices and comes to Minhyun.

"I'm sorry Seonho-yah but---"

"But?"

"I must go. I have some problems and i have to finish it now." Minhyun lies that it was Jonghyun's fault that he must leave.

Seonho's face becomes sad. He fails to hide it. Minhyun looks concern and wanted to continue his words but Seonho cuts him.

"It's okay, sir, we can do this some other day... thank you and goodbye sir." Seonho says feeling blue. Seonho bows at Minhyun and left him. Seonho turns to the corner.

Minhyun feels bad for the kid. But, Jonghyun have emergency so, as the good friend he is, he has to help his friend.

Minhyun left the school. Seonho comes out from his hiding place. He felt a pang on his chest.

 _"Seonho, he's not yours, you shouldn't feel sad about this."_  He thoughts.

Suddenly, a happy Guanlin appears.

"Hey Seonho! How was the--- oh..." Guanlin stops before he ruins Seonho's mood.

"The tour went great. Well, we only visit the dance club..." Seonho says depressed.

"Hey, don't be sad! You're still lucky to be able to hang out with him." Guanlin encourages his friend.

"I guess you're right." Seonho's mood is lighten a bit. "How bout' you and Mr. Kang?"

"He asks me out!" Guanlin screams like a dolphin and he starts to jump like a schoolgirl.

Guanlin stops. He is scared because he might bring down Seonho's mood just after he lightens it. Seonho thinks for a moment.

Seonho starts to scream and jumps too. Guanlin joins and now there are two jumping school girl--- I mean boys.

They stop and laughs. "Congrats! You finally did it!" Seonho pats his friend.

"Thank you!"

"How did he ask you?"

 

Flashback ~

 

_"WHAT?!" Guanlin screamed. Everyone in the room almost collapsed from that terrific high-pitched scream._

_"Guanlin-ah, are you okay?" Dongho felt dizzy._

_"I'm okay, I'm just shocked." Guanlin is back to normal in a fast time._

_"What I was trying to say is, do you want to go out with me?" Dongho repeated his question._

_"I don't know, sir..." Guanlin did not know how to answer this kind of question._

_"I mean, do you want to go somewhere this weekend? The mall?" Dongho fixed his sentence._

_Guanlin face turned into a tomato. He thought that he was asked to be Dongho's boyfriend._

_"Don't be so stupid Guanlin, he's a teacher!" Guanlin thoughts. He wanted to hit his head but he didn't want to worry the older._

_"That's great!" Guanlin wanted to kill himself for agreeing. "Where and when should i meet you?" He really needs to kill himself._

_"Just go to the park near your house, I'll pick you up there." Dongho winked at him._

_"Fuck, he's going to pick me up. Pick me pick me pick me up." Guanlin thoughts and sang in his mind._

_"Okay sir, that settles it then." Guanlin rise from his seat. "Thank you for today." He bowed but his head accidently hits the desk. He wanted to curse but he might get dropped out of school if he did._

_"Guanlin-ah, are you okay?" Dongho asks worriedly and touched Guanlin's forehead._

_"I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm just feeling tired. Thank you, sir, good evening!" Guanlin shooked of Dongho's hand and ran quickly and bumped into some teacher. He apologized and ran out the room. Dongho only shakes his head._

_After he ran outside the school into the fields, he screamed like a girl and students looks at him weirdly. He didn't care about his appearances, he just feels joyous right now. He then remembered Seonho and being the good friend, he is, he waited for Seonho._

 

End of flashback

 

Seonho bursts into laughing. "That's dumb but cute at the same time." Guanlin only shows his sheepish smile.

"Anyways, let's go home. You need to relax a bit after that incident." Seonho ruffles the taller hair and the taller only smiles.

"Yeah let's go." Then they go home together.

 

**_At Minhyun's Apartment_ **

 

Minhyun rushes to his apartment. He collapses to his front door and found a package and it says from Jonghyun Kim. He then opens the package and take out crackers. He doesn’t understand so he calls Jonghyun.

"Jonghyun, what does this mean?"

 _"It's my souvenir for you."_ He can feel the other grinning.

"Thank you Jonghyun, but why would you have sent it now?"

 _"I don't want the crackers to spoil, I sent it to Dongho and Minki too."_ Jonghyun frowns.

Minhyun facepalms. "Therefore, I love you and hate you" He hears the other laughs.

 _"Your welcome, goodbye!"_ Minhyun was about to argue but Jonghyun cuts the line, again.

_I can't believe that I left Seonho just for these stupid crackers!_

Minhyun wants to scream but he doesn’t want to disturb his neighbors. Minhyun goes inside and opens the crackers package and eats one.

_But this taste good though?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter is long as hell. Sorry that I have to make Seonho sad (please don't bash me ;-;). In the next chapter, I think I'm going to skip a day (?) I'm not that inspired right now but I'll try to find my inspiration. Thank you for reading :D ♥♥♥


	8. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun's sudden existence. Seonho's continued tour and Seonho's advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I have to apologize because i just updated right now. It was supposed to be updated on sunday but the mini scription is killing me again and i got a lot of homeworks. I have to finish chapter 1 before friday so that means i have to finish it tomorrow and get the chapter to be accepted. I don't know if i can update tomorrow or the other day but i'll try. That's it for now, happy reading! :D

It's been two days Minhyun stays at home and he is bored as hell. There's nothing he can do unless making some assignments for his students or maybe go out once or twice to the convenience store near his apartment.

Today is Friday but he didn't feel happy. His friends are still teaching at the school since they're permanent teacher, Jonghyun is still at his vacation. Minhyun starts to think does it make sense that his friend takes a three-month vacation? People would take a month vacation but this is three months!

Minhyun doesn't want to continue his thoughts so he picks up his notebook and starts to write something in it. His other activity would be writing lyrics. Indeed, his band has been disbanded ages ago, but it does not make Minhyun stop liking music and writing lyrics. If he is inspired, he would write a song. But right now, he only doodles on his notes.

Suddenly his phone vibrates indicate that a message is received. Minhyun picks up his phone and look through his message. It was from Dongho. Minhyun is confused since he rarely receives message from his friends on weekdays.

 

**_Sexy (Bandit) Gym Teacher_ **

Hey man, you're bored?

12.06

**_Stone-hyun_ **

As hell

Please let me out from this boredom

**_Sexy (Bandit) Gym Teacher_ **

Haha, I think I might help you

**_Stone-hyun_ **

Please oh please oh please help me

 

**_Sexy (Bandit) Gym Teacher_ **

This morning I have a schedule on my class

Seonho looks depressed

Not just today but yesterday too

Guanlin tries hard to cheer him up but he only smiles

Do you know what's wrong?

**_Stone-hyun_ **

Shit...

I think it's because I left him two days ago for a cracker

**_Sexy (Bandit) Gym Teacher_ **

So, you fucked up?

And you haven't apologized to him properly?

The crackers good tho

**_Stone-hyun_ **

Yes...

**_Sexy (Bandit) Gym Teacher_ **

You know...

You can make it up to him today

**_Stone-hyun_ **

 Really?

 

**_Sexy (Bandit) Gym Teacher_ **

Eunki and his friends won't come for today dance club activities

The dance club could either continue their activity without their trainer or they go home

**_Stone-hyun_ **

Why are you telling me this?

 

**_Sexy (Bandit) Gym Teacher_ **

He joins the dance club at Fridays

Today the trainers won't come

So...

You know what I mean

 

Minhyun thinks for a while then finally gets it.

 

**_Stone-hyun_ **

Got it

I'll be early

12.18

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Seonho is depressed as fuck. If he is moody, nobody would want to mess with him. Only his gang can lighten up his mood.

This is the last period. Seonho puts his head on his table lazily and roughly sigh. Guanlin taps his friend.

"Hey, you're still upset?" Guanlin asks in concern

"I don't know, I'm not in a good mood." Seonho answers weakly.

"You're still upset that Mr. Hwang leaves you?" Guanlin asks carefully.

"I guess so, argh, I'm so frustrated just thinking about this." Seonho ruffles his hair.

Guanlin chuckles and tidy Seonho's hair. "You're so in love that you started to be crazy."

"I must be annoying when I'm in love, right?" Seonho mumbles

"To be honest, yes, you annoy us all." Guanlin confesses.

"Sorry." Seonho apologizes quietly.

"That's okay, it's not Seonho if he doesn’t annoy his friends." Guanlin brightens up Seonho."

"I guess you're right." Seonho smiles weakly. He looks to the back to see the clock. 14.45. "Five more minutes and we're out from this bullshit." Seonho stretches.

"You can't wait to spend the weekends huh?" Guanlin asks with a little laugh.

"Yeah, unlike you, you're willing to come to school on the weekends just to meet our homeroom teacher." Seonho smirks.

"Hey! I have some important things to do so that's why I sometimes go to school on weekends." Guanlin blushes.

"Yeah, 'important'." Seonho sasses. Guanlin doesn't want to argue so he keeps shut.

"Speaking of important." Seonho talks again. "How bout' your date with Mr. Kang tomorrow?" Seonho reminds Guanlin. But, Guanlin fucking forgot about that.

"Shit! I almost forgot about that!" Guanlin curses but not too loud. "Please help me choose my outfit tomorrow." Guanlin panicked and shakes Seonho.

"Relax man, I'm going to help you. Just sent me your favorite shirts and I'll try to match it up with you." Seonho knows what he's doing.

"Thanks man, you're the best." Guanlin reliefs but panicked again. "But, I'm still anxious about the date. Where are we going? What are we going to do there? Should I start the conversation first? What should I do? What should I do?"

"Chill." Seonho helps a panic Guanlin. "Just be yourself, he would like to see you outside the school, the other you." Seonho gives him an advice. "Just don't give him a bad impression." Seonho reminds

"Okay, okay, I think I'm good now, thank you for the advice." Guanlin thanks Seonho.

The bell rings and the teacher left the room.

"Fuck yeah! Weekends I'm coming!" Seonho hurries to tidy up his things.

"Wait! I just remembered that Mr. Kang wants you to see him in front of the teachers room door." Guanlin just remembered

"Why would he want to see me if he's going to a date with you?" Seonho says with a sarcastic tone.

"U-uhh I don't know, just go there, I have to go home to prepare for the date." Guanlin rise from his seat and takes his backpack. "Bye Seonho!" He left the room with a rushed step.

"Weird..." Seonho thinks. He then left the room and go to the dance room first to see if there is a club activity.

Before he even can reach the dance room. His phone vibrates, it was a message from Eunki. He reads the message.

 

**_Eunki Bangki_ **

Seonho-yah, I'm so sorry I couldn't contact you earlier

Today we can't come because we must help our students in our workshop for performing tomorrow at the mall

We already tell the others in the group but not you since you're not in the group yet, you haven't accepted our invitation to the group chat

14.58

Seonho facepalms. How can he forget an invitation to an important group chat for almost five months?

 

**_Byeongari_ **

I'm sorry too hyung because I forgot to accept

It's okay, good luck with the students and send my wishes to them

**_Eunki Bangki_ **

Thank you Seonho, I will

Bye!

**_Byeongari_ **

Bye!

15.00

 

He puts his phone back to his pocket. He sighs and he turns around to his other destination, the teachers room. He is sure that he didn’t make any chaos this week so why would his homeroom teacher wants to meet him? When he almost arrives, he saw a familiar figure talking with his homeroom teacher in front of the door. He takes a closer look and soon, he realizes it was him.

“Mr. Hwang! What are you doing here?” His question makes the two teachers stop talking and smile at him.

“Hello Seonho-yah, I’m here to finish your tour.” Minhyun says while smiling.

“M-my tour?” Seonho stutters.

“Yes, Seonho-yah, it’s been a week but Mr. Hwang hasn’t known about this school yet.” Dongho explains.

“B-but I-I.” Seonho can’t answer because he’s very happy and nervous at the same time.

“Shall we continue our tour?” Minhyun asks a puzzled Seonho.

Seonho snaps out from his mind. “Sure sir, let’s go to the hall room.

Seonho bows at Dongho and they left him. They walk to the hall with an awkward silence again.

"I'm sorry that I left you two days ago." Minhyun starts the conversation.

"That's okay, it must be an important problem for you." Seonho says while looking at the floor.

"You know…” Minhyun pauses for a moment. “I left you for stupid crackers." Seonho laughs. "Jonghyun sent me some and he said that he didn't want the crackers to spoil so I have to go home early and save it."

"Mr. Kim is weird." Seonho's head is now lifted.

"I know." The air becomes warm and they relaxed.

They arrive at the hall room and enters. Seonho was supposed to show Minhyun the band practice two days ago. Since the band didn't practice today, he shows the drama club instead.

Seonho sees Daehwi and waves at him. Daehwi approaches them.

"Hello Mr. Hwang." Daehwi bows. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I was showing Mr. Hwang the other extracurricular he hasn't find out."

"Ooh, let me explain to you about this club." Daehwi said excitedly.

"This club is held by Mr. Yoon." Daehwi starts.

Mr. Yoon or Jisung is the garrulous science teacher. He held the drama club because he loves and good at acting. He used to be a trainee but left due to company problems and scandals. But he said, "If there is a survival program for 101 boys, I will join."

"This club practices at Fridays. We usually perform for the school events and we usually receive a lot of requests from directors to perform their scene." Minhyun is amazed.

"Sir, do you know Ong Seungwoo?" Daehwi asks suddenly.

"I heard his name before, isn't he an actor?" Minhyun does know the famous actor.

"Yes! He is! He is still a trainee at an agency, but he makes appearances in some dramas." Daehwi explains excitedly.

"What about him?" Minhyun asks, curious.

"He is our trainer and alumni!"

"That's amazing!" Minhyun is indeed amazed.

Minhyun thought that this school is blessed. A lot of the alumni becomes successful after graduating from this school. Eunki owns a dance workshop, Seungwoo becomes a trainee at an acting company, and he heard that Donghan, Hwanwoong, and Gunhee are currently a trainee at a famous music company.

"Seungwoo-hyung rarely comes, but if he does come, he will teach us as much as possible to pursue the time left behind."

"That's good, he really cares for his students." Minhyun found another inspiration. "Thank you for your explanation Daehwi, keep up the decent work with your club." Minhyun encourages Daehwi and the drama club.

"Thank you, sir" Everyone from the drama club thanks him.

"Your welcome, goodbye!" They bow as Minhyun and Seonho left the room.

They left the hall room and walks to the laboratory. They can't enter the room since the science club is having an experiment. Seonho spots Euiwoong and waves at him. But Euiwoong is concentrating so he can't respond.

Euiwoong didn't join any extracurricular, but he joins science, math and English club. He is like the role model for students. Handsome, smart, athletic, he is friendly but once you mess with him, he and his gang might beat you up (with words). Just, don't mess with the wrong guy.

"The clubs take turns every week. This week is science, next week is math and next week again is English." Seonho explains.

"Oh, did Jonghyun teach for this club?"

"Yes, he takes turns with Mr. Choi." It looks like Minki and Jonghyun does have important job rather than him.

"Mr. Yoon teach for science club, if the drama club doesn't need any help from him, he will leave the drama club to Daehwi-hyung and teach for the club." Apparently, Jisung can multitask.

"And the English club is taught by Mr. Hong."

"The one that was raised in America? Joshua?" He knew about the teacher from Jonghyun.

"Exactly, we usually call him Joshua-hyung rather than Mr. Hong."

Minhyun understands then, they continue to walk, they are heading outside the school to the soccer field but Minhyun accidentally bumps a model-looking person and falls.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bump you.” Both Minhyun and the stranger said in the same time. They look at each other then laugh. Minhyun held out his hand for the stranger, the stranger reaches his hand then gets up and tidy himself up.

“Mr. Hwang, Mr. Kwon, are you guys alright?” Seonho asks worriedly.

“We’re fine.” Minhyun calms Seonho. Then, Seonho looks to the model.

“I thought you left the school a few hours ago?”

“I forgot something on my desk.” The guy who surnamed Kwon laughs and scratches his neck.

“Oh, you should get it quickly so you can go to your modelling job.” Seonho realizes a confused Minhyun then introduces the stranger to him.

“Oh, Mr. Hwang, this is Mr. Kwon an honorary Korean teacher.”

“Kwon Hyunbin.” The model-looking guy shake hands with Minhyun. “I teach at other school and have a part time job as a model.”

“Hwang Minhyun, I’m currently replacing my dear friend, Jonghyun.”

“Oh, Mr. Kim? I heard he is on vacation for three months and will be replaced by someone?”

“Indeed, I’m the substitute teacher that replacing him.”

“So, it was you!” Hyunbin looks at his watch. “It’s nice to meet you but I need to grab my forgotten things and go to the photoshoot, goodbye!” He bows and left.

Minhyun and Seonho continue to walk. Suddenly, Minhyun ask Seonho.

“So, that guy we just met, he’s a model?

“Yes, he is! He works as both to earn money by himself, he didn’t want to troublesome his parents.”

“He’s a good kid.” Minhyun reflects himself and realize how he is still unemployed and only be a substitute teacher for about three months. Maybe he would consider becoming a real teacher at this school.

 

Skip time~

 

“Thank you for the tour Seonho! Goodbye!” Minhyun wave goodbye at Seonho. They have just finished the tour and they walk home together

“Your welcome sir, and thank you too for accepting my tour offer!” Seonho bows and Minhyun smiles then continue to walk.

After Seonho arrives at his house, he kisses his mother cheeks and go upstairs to his room. He lays his body on the bed and pulls out his phone. There’s a dozen message from Guanlin. Guanlin is panicking.

 

**_Khongguanlin_**

Seonho, help me please

I’m confused as fuck

I don’t know what to wear for tomorrow

I don’t want to embarrass myself

16.30

Seonho?

16.42

Seonhooooo?

16.50

SEONHO PLEASE REPLY  
MY FISH IS DYING  
Nah I don’t have a fish

16.58

But please reply this is emergency

17.00

I thought we were friends…

I’m un-friending you…

17.06

**_Byeongari_ **

Whoops sorry

I just got home after touring with Mr. Hwang

**_Khongguanlin_**

You’re my friend again :D

Now please, help me

**_Byeongari_ **

Send me your bests shit

_**Khongguanlin**_

Sent picture

Sent picture

I’m only confident in these clothes

**_Byeongari_ **

Not bad man

The first one is so cute he would totally like a cute Guanlin with pink :3

**_Khongguanlin_**

I swear I did not just blush thinking like that

**_Byeongari_ **

The second looks…

Dayum

You might surprise him with your hotness

That choker tho

**_Khongguanlin_**

Stop it!

You make me blushing even more >:(

**_Byeongari_ **

But my vote is for the first one

Let’s just start slow

And maybe someday you can show him something strong

**_Khongguanlin_**

Okay…

I feel more confident for the first one too

I’m following your advice

If the date goes wrong it’s your fault

**_Byeongari_ **

>:(

**_Khongguanlin_**

JK JK

Thank you, man

**_Byeongari_ **

Your welcome

That’s what friends are for

Repay me someday ;)

**_Khongguanlin_**

Yeah yeah

Anyways I should go and prepare my mental for tomorrow

Bye!

**_Byeongari_ **

Good luck!

Bye!

17.26

 

Seonho is envy for Guanlin but he has to be happy too if his friend is happy. That’s what friends are for.

_I’m going to spy on them tomorrow_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 2k long (i don't if it's long for you but it's long for me). In the next chapter, i want to ask. Would you like to see Guanlin's date or skip to Monday or day 8? Please let me know in the comments. As always, thank you for reading and comment :D ♥♥♥


	9. Day 6 (Guanlin's Date)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clothes, donuts, sad dance performance, hugs and a plushie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey! I'm finally back after finishing my first chapter of the scription :'D and now I'm starting to write chapter 2 and 3 :D *tries to kill myself. The chapter hasn't got acc or accepted yet, please help me pray for the chapter to get accepted and so i can work on the chapter 2 and 3 and the fanfic peacefully. No asked for guanlin's date but i write it and publish it anyway. The date is not too detailed (i guess?) Because, if you notice, i make this story as a part of a series. That means, i would be making side stories about the other couples, yay :D. After i finish this story, i will write dongho x guanlin one. I'm going to tittle it "Wobbly long legs" if you don't like it, please give me a suggestion about the tittle. This is what i have to say for now, please enjoy the chapter :D

Guanlin wakes up happily and prepares for his date. After he showers, he wears his outfit that Seonho chose for him. He stands in front of his mirror and admires himself. He looks cute with his pink shirt and light blue jeans. Simple but he looks good in it. The clock strikes 09.37.

He left his house and then goes to the park near his house. He sits on the park bench and plays with his phone. He waits nervously and continuously peeks to see if Dongho arrive yet. He looks around the park and found lots of couple are having a date. He blushes thinking that he’ll be in that position.

A few minutes later and then Dongho arrives.

“Hey Guanlin-ah, you’ve been waiting me for long?” Dongho approaches Guanlin.

“Ah no sir, I’ve only been here for ten minutes.”

“Don’t be so formal Guanlin-ah, just call me hyung, I’m only six years older than you.” Dongho smiles.

“Okay…”

“You look cute in pink.” Dongho flatters.

“Thank you, hyung.” Guanlin thanks him. He needs to thank Seonho later for choosing his outfit.

“Shall we go now?” Dongho asks.

Guanlin nods and follows Dongho. They both walks to Dongho’s car. Guanlin is nervous as heck because he’s going to board Dongho’s car. Guanlin wants to sit at the back but Dongho asked him to sit on the front so he can talk with him better. Guanlin becomes stiff as he is sited well.

“Don’t be stiff, just make yourself comfortable.” Dongho assures Guanlin.

“Okay sir, I mean hyung!” Guanlin stutters. Dongho only smiles at that.

The trip was kind of awkward since Guanlin's nervousness conquers him. He can't initiate a conversation first, neither can Dongho. They only talk about basic things and then stays quiet until they arrive at the mall.

"We're here." Dongho parks his car and they got out from the car.

From the first time Guanlin moved here, he never goes to a huge mall. He only goes with his friends to a place near his house. He rather spends the day at his house or at parks. So, he is amaze when he sees the inside and outside of the mall.

"You've never been here?" Dongho asks an amazed Guanlin.

"No, hyung, I do go outside with my friends but, I've never been here."

Dongho smiles. "Well then, that is a good thing because we're going to visit every booth in here."

"What?!" Guanlin startles.

"I'm just kidding." Dongho chuckles. "We're going to the booth you're interested to." Guanlin lets out a relieved sigh. And they goes inside the mall.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

They are now at a donut cafe. They sit near the window to enjoy the view.

They've been to a few places where Guanlin wants to visit. They visited clothes shop but sadly did not buy any. Then they visit a toy shop (He's still a kid everyone, please remember), Guanlin buys an action figure and Dongho secretly buys a dolphin plushie to give it to the kid later. Then the arcade where Dongho shows the kid his punching skill (Guanlin wouldn't be lying that he is stunned by Dongho muscles).

Lastly, they go to the donut cafe. Dongho being the good teacher he is, treats Guanlin to a free donut and hot chocolate. Guanlin refused at first but give in after the older make a puppy eyes.

Dongho is now telling the kid funny incidents he has encounter. Guanlin laughs like a dolphin and that made the older laughs too.

Dongho is relieved since Guanlin doesn't really keep his image and he just being himself. He likes seeing Guanlin smiles and laugh, especially if it's because of him.

Guanlin sips his drink and take a tiny bite from his chocolate cream donut and some of the cream are on Guanlin’s lips. Dongho was tempting to kiss the kid’s lips but he knew who he is and he knew there’s a boundary. Instead of kissing the kid, he takes a tissue and wipes the cream off the kid’s lips.

“You’re eating like a kid.” Dongho laughs while wiping the cream off. Guanlin needs to call an ambulance immediately because his heart is malfunctioning. Guanlin then keeps his head low to hide his tomato face from his crush.

“Guanlin-ah." Dongho calls him.

"Yes?" Guanlin responds.

"It's been five months you attend the school, is it hard being a foreigner student?" Dongho ask in curiousity.

"It's hard at first when our family move here." He pauses. "Only my father can speak Korean at that time, my mother speaks a little and I can't speak at all." Dongho nods signaling that he is listening.

"Do you remember when I have to introduce myself in front of the class?"

"Yes, I do." Dongho remembers how his student looks cute when he is introducing himself.

"Remember how I stutters?"

"Yes, it was cute." Dongho confesses and Guanlin blushes.

“I was really nervous and scared if I messes up my introduction.”

“It’s not that bad, for a foreigner who’s just moved here, you’re good at it.” Dongho enlightens Guanlin.

“Well, thank you. And thank you for introducing me to Mr. Hwang.” Guanlin thanks him.

“You’re welcome, but I guess Seonho’s the one who helps you learn more about this country.”

“Yes, he does! He’s my bests friend ever!” Dongho smiles at the kid’s statement.

The air around them are warm as they talk about their stories. They laughed and smiled and they didn't realize that there are now a connection between them. And they didn’t notice too that there are a pair of eyes watching them.

After finishing their snack, they walk around the first floor of the mall and found a crowd. There was a stage and some group were dancing on it. On the right side of the stage, there’s a banner says ‘Rainz Dance Studio dance showcase and meet and greet’.

“Do you want to watch it?” Dongho asks.

“Yes, they look interesting.” Guanlin is interested.

“Wait here, I’m going to buy us some bubble tea near here.” Dongho points at the bubble tea stand.

“But the queue is long, are you sure you want to wait for long?” Guanlin doesn’t want to burden the older.

“It’s okay, just wait here and enjoy the performance.” Dongho assures Guanlin.

“If you insist, then.” Guanlin gives in.

Dongho asks what flavor he wants then left him and he just stands there watching the performance between the crowd.

He recognizes some of the dancers in the group like Kim Taedong and Lee Junwoo, they’re one of the choreographer in the workshop. He knows this workshop or studio because they are famous and have a channel on YouTube and he always watch their videos and always on time when they upload their new choreography. Don’t forget to mention that Eunki, the dance club trainer, owns this dance workshop.

When Guanlin is watching the performance in awe, he came and destroyed everything.

“Hey Guanlin!” The mysterious person approaches him.

“Seonho! What are you doing here?” Guanlin is startled.

“Oh, I’m here to shop and do a research.” The mysterious person that turns out to be Seonho, smirks when he says ‘research’.

“Bullshit! What kind of research you can do here?” Guanlin can’t keep his cool.

“You do remember that we have a project from social sciences to interview some people in shopping areas?” Seonho reminded.

“Sorry, I forgot about our project, have you got some information from them?” Guanlin completely forgot about their project due to his excitement for the date.

“Yes, I do.” Thankfully, Seonho is helpful.

“Send it to me via email, I will work on the report and print it.”

“Okay.”

“Speaking of which, didn’t I tell you that Mr. Kang didn’t want me to tell the others about this award or date?” Guanlin is sure that he already tells Seonho about this.

“No, when?” Seonho is confused since Guanlin never tells him that.

“Shit, I must’ve forgotten, I should’ve tell you, he’s going to kill me.” Guanlin facepalms and panicked.

“Why would he want to kill you if he is being nice to you?” Seonho’s got a point.

“True, but he didn’t want the others to know about this!” Guanlin is still panicking.

“Relax, I’m your best friend and your number one shipper so I won’t tell anyone.” Seonho winks.

“Okay I trust you.” Guanlin trusts his friend.

“Speak of the devil, he’s here.” Seonho smirks.

_Shit I’m doomed_

“Hello Seonho-yah, what are you doing here?” Dongho greets Seonho.

“Hello, sir.” Seonho bows. “I’m shopping with my family and doing some research too for a project for two. Apparently, my partner can’t come because of some important thing so I must work alone.” Seonho says with a little sarcasm and Guanlin almost lose his shit.

“It’s that so, then your partner needs to work harder than you, you need to make sure that your partner works for this project too.” Dongho says and Guanlin went white.

Seonho almost snickers but he doesn’t want to be beaten by Guanlin. “I will, sir, what are you guys doing here?”

“I offer him a trip to this mall as my award for being the best class leader.” Dongho’s answer is pure honest and Guanlin can’t believe that his crush spills it out.

“Wow, I do agree that Guanlin is keeping his responsibility well, you deserve this, man!” Seonho nudges the taller boy.

“T-thank you.” Guanlin stutters.

“Any way, do you want to watch this performance with us?” Dongho asks Seonho.

“I rather not, I better continue my research and I have to get back to my family, any ways, it’s great to see you, bye!” Seonho bows and left them.

Guanlin is scared as hell of what might happen to him. But Dongho just smiles and offers his hands to the scared kid. “Shall we watch the performance?” Dongho asks

“Yes, hyung…” Guanlin’s voice is low and he takes the older hands.

Now they’re watching the performance in awe while holding hands. Guanlin face is red as tomato so he keeps his head low but not all the time, he would lift his head when there’s a killing part from the performance. He manages to enjoy the show even with this position. Dongho smiles in victory because he just made the kid melting. They cheer when Eunki, Jung Jung and Kenta perform their beautiful dance. The song on the background beautify the dance. Guanlin understands what is meant by this dance and felt sad just by watching this. Forbidden love.

After the performances ended, they have meal at some restaurant. This time, Guanlin declines Dongho’s treat politely and says that Dongho already spend so much money for him. After lunch, they walk around the mall again and visit some booth. They went to the cinema but the movies aren’t interesting so they decided not to watch any. Dongho thoughts maybe next he should ask him again to go with him.

When the clock strikes 16.30, they decide it’s time to part away. Guanlin was going to go home alone but Dongho offers him a ride home. Guanlin can’t decline since he’s tired and his house is kind of far from this mall. The trip to home was quiet again but it’s a not an awkward silence but a pleasant one.

They arrive at Guanlin’s house. Instead of getting off the elder’s car, Guanlin stays still looking at the window and didn’t realize he’s at his home already. He has lots of thoughts in his brain, he wants to apologize that his friend finds out about this date (Even though he’s the one that tell him himself).

Dongho pokes Guanlin. “You’re not getting off? Is it not enough for today?” Dongho jokes.

“N-no, hyung, it’s just—”

“Is there something you want to say?” Dongho ask with a serious tone.

Guanlin gulps then finally tells what on his mind. “I’m so sorry hyung that Seonho finds out about my award, I forgot to tell him so—”

Dongho sighs. “I’m fine as long as it only Seonho who knows about this, I trusted that kid many times and he never disappoint me.” Dongho trusted his friend.

“R-really?” Guanlin isn’t so sure.

“Yes, Guanlin-ah.” Guanlin is sure 100% now.

“Thank you, hyung!” Guanlin hugs Dongho and Dongho hugs him back. A few seconds later he realizes that he is hugging his teacher/crush and then let go of the hug. He didn’t want his neighbors passes the car and sees him in a peculiar position with an older male, he might be scolded by his parents for not telling them that he has a girlfriend or a boyfriend.

“I-I’m sorry hyung! I didn’t mean to hug you!” Guanlin apologizes with a red face.

“How many times do you apologize to me? You don’t have to apologize, by the way, your face is red.” Dongho chuckles and pinches the younger tomato-like face. Guanlin face got more red.

“I-I have to go hyung, T-thank you for the trip.” Before Guanlin can even reach the door handle, Dongho holds his hand and that makes the younger frozen. Dongho reaches his pocket and pulls out the dolphin plushie he buys earlier and puts it on the kid hands.

“This is my other gift for you, now before you refuse it, this plushie is not expensive and this plushie really suits your dolphin personality.” Dongho jokes. “Now, will you please accept it?”

Guanlin fallen in love with the plushie and fallen in love more with his crush. “Thank you hyung, I really like it.”

“I’m glad you like it.” Dongho smiles. Guanlin is full of diabetes from Dongho’s smiles.

Guanlin then gets off the car and thanked Dongho for the last time and wave at him. Dongho sets off and Guanlin goes inside the house. He closes the front door and lean back on it. He feels happy but at the same time he is sad. He is afraid of falling in love deeper with his crush. He lets out a sigh.

_You can’t fall in love with him deeper, dummy_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blushed so hard when i was writing some of the scenes. I was like, "can i replace guanlin's position?" *gets slapped by guanlin. For the dance workshop, i got references from Eunki's group Rainz and 1million dance studio :D. And yes i mention taedong (he's my bias ;-;) and junwoo too! By the way, i've been two days late but, HAVE YOU SEEN SEWOON'S DEBUT?! IT WAS LIT AND I REALLY LIKED IT BUT MY NUMBER ONE IS NEVERMIND/DON'T GET ME WRONG SINCE IT WAS FROM HIS AUDITION. Sorry about that, in the next chapter... i'm going to keep it a secret for now, sorry. Thank you for reading :D ♥♥♥


	10. Day 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All about the student art festival and Seonho's and Minhyun's plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I'm finally back. I'm sorry i keep breaking my promises to you guys just because I'm not inspired enough to write. But trust me, if I'm inspired I will write it down immediately and don't give a fuck about my surroundings. This chapter is 3k long. Maybe i should consider my chapters to be longer. I don't want to promise you guys that I'll update tomorrow because I keep breaking my promises. Enjoy the story! :D

Minhyun was about to leave his desk and go to his scheduled class when Dongho stops him.

“Hey, Minhyun, I’m sorry I have to take your time but, I’m going to borrow one class hour from you.” Dongho says.

“For what?” Minhyun asks confused.

“You see, the student art festival is coming in three weeks for now, I want to explain my students about this event.” Dongho explains.

“Oh, okay, but have you asked Jonghyun yet about this?” Minhyun didn’t want his ass to get whipped by Jonghyun since Jonghyun already threats him.

“I’ve already asked him so don’t worry.” That relieves Minhyun.

“If you say so, so I have to get out at eight fifty?” Minhyun asks to make sure.

“Yes, you are dismissed forty minutes early.”

“Yes!” Minhyun throw a fist into the air. The other teachers stare at him. “Sorry, thank you Dongho, for letting me out of this chaos.”

“I thought you like the class?” Dongho lets out a small laugh.

“I do, but for today, I’m lazy to teach the class.” Minhyun confesses and Dongho only shake his head to his friend’s mood swings.

“Then go now, the kids are probably waiting for you.” Dongho shoves him out of the room. Minhyun waves at Dongho then goes to the scheduled class. X A, the class full of madness.

He is right about the class madness. As soon as he opens the door to the class, two students run past him in a quick speed. He is grateful not to set his foot into the classroom early, he could have had an unwanted incident if he does step into the classroom too soon. He then clears his throat and the students looks at him then quickly returns to their own seats.

Minhyun walks over to the teacher’s desk and once again found an admiring Seonho seated in front of the desk with Guanlin besides him.

“Good morning class.” Minhyun greets them.

“Good morning sir.” All the students stand up and bows at him. Minhyun nods then proceed.

“I got good news and bad news.”

The students are interested to hear the news so they listen with their ears carefully.

“The good news is.” He pauses. “I’m only be going to teach you guys for two class hours. From eight fifty until recess, Mr. Kang is going to take hold the class. He said he will discuss about the student art festival.”

Some of the students cheers and some of them whines (Mostly girls because they can’t flirt with Minhyun longer).

“And the bad news is.” Now the students don’t want to hear him. “We’re going to have a pop quiz.” Now everyone whines.

“But sir, we do not yet understand what you are teaching.” Says one of the student.

“Well sorry but Mr. Kim said that I need to speed up the learning.” He starts to hand out the quiz.

Everyone sighs but only Seonho who is lost in his thoughts. He can’t believe that the student art festival is going to start soon. It’s been his dream to perform on the festival since he first attends the school. He knew about the festival from Eunki. Eunki tells a lot of interesting stories from his experience on the festival. He used to be titled ‘The Most Active Students in The Student Art Festival’ along with Hwanwoong, Gunhee, and Donghan for three consecutive times.

He still lost in his thoughts after Minhyun hand the paper to him. He can’t concentrate on the quiz. Some of his mind are thinking about the festival and some are searching for the answer.

“Psst! Seonho, do you know the answer to number five?” Samuel whispers.

Seonho snaps out from his mind and responds to Samuel. “W-what?”

“Number five!”

“Oh, the answer is—”

“Seonho-yah and Samuel-ah, you know that I can hear your voices clearly.” Minhyun scolds them. They shut their mouth and continues their quiz.

After ten minutes passed, Minhyun orders them to put down their pencils and swap their test with the person next to them for correcting. After correction, Minhyun absents the students name, the called student's score will be mentioned by the student next to him or her.

“Kim Samuel?”

“67, sir!”

“Huang Minghao?”

“71, sir!”

“Lai Guanlin?”

“Sorry sir, I still haven’t count the points.”

“Uhhh, fine, Yoo Seonho?”

“87, sir!” Everyone is surprised since Seonho’s score is the highest for now, others are below 87. They don’t understand how Seonho can understand what Minhyun is teaching, Minhyun teach too fast and not clear. After he absents all the students and gets their score he proceeds with the learning.

“Apparently, you guys can’t do well on this quiz.” Minhyun shakes his head.

 _“We don’t get what you’re teaching, sir…”_ Thought all the student.

“But, our friend Seonho-yah here can reach at least 87, why can’t you guys reach it too?”

“We don’t get what are you teaching us.” Finally, one of the students dares to express his opinion.

“Really?” Minhyun thinks for a while. He thought that the students can understand quickly so he continues the learning without them asking a question. “Okay then, I’ll try to teach you better than yesterdays, I’m sorry.” Minhyun apologizes and bows. The students feel bad so they bow too.

“Since Seonho-yah got the highest score, I’m going to give you a reward.” Minhyun announces and everyone gets jealous.

“What is it, sir?” Seonho asks with sparkling eyes.

“I’ll treat you at the cafeteria, not kidding.” Minhyun said with a serious face but inside, he’s laughing hard. Everyone laughs because they think that this might be the worst reward (It’s not worst for kids that are broke or want to eat more).

Seonho was thinking too far. He thought he would have a romantic candle light dinner with his crush (That’s too far, kid…). But it’s okay if he’s going to be treated by his crush, maybe he can eat ten meals a day.

“Okay everyone, let’s continue with our lessons.” Minhyun proceeds.

They continue to study until the clock strikes 08.50.

“That’s it class, Mr. Kang will take hold this class, goodbye!” Minhyun waves at them.

“Goodbye sir!” The students bow and Minhyun nods then left the classroom.

Seonho is lost in his thoughts again. He can’t wait for his homeroom teacher to explain about the festival. There are some ideas that Seonho wants to suggest to his teacher.

“Hey Seonho.” Guanlin taps his friend. “I’m going to the teachers room to call Mr. Kang, do you want to come with me?” Guanlin asks.

“No, just enjoy your time alone with Mr. Kang.” Seonho makes a shooing gesture to Guanlin.

“Okay…” Guanlin blushes.

Guanlin left the room and goes to the teachers room. A few minutes later, Dongho enters the classroom and behind him Guanlin is walking bashfully.

"Good morning class." Dongho greets while walking to the desk.

"Good morning, sir." Everyone bow.

"The reason that I take hold the class forty minutes faster is I want to explain about our upcoming event the student art festival." Dongho starts his explanation. Everyone seems interested.

"I want to ask, has any of you visit the student art festival in this school when you're still a middle school student?" Dongho asks. About six students raises their hand.

"Ah Samuel-ah, what do you know about this festival?" Dongho points at Samuel.

"I once come to this festival with my hyungs when I'm still a middle schooler, and I know this festival from Mr. Hong since he is close with my hyungs." Samuel pauses for a while then continues. "What I remember from this festival is that this is an extraordinary event I've ever been. The performances are amazing and not to mention the yummy food-stands." Samuel said with sparkling eyes.

"Thank you, Samuel-ah. I want to add more from his statement."

"So, the student art festival is an event that you can perform your arts in public. Dancing, singing, theater etc." Dongho takes a breath.

"The student art festival take two times at day and night. Daytime is where you can exhibit masterpiece like paintings, sculptures, wood crafting. And students from other school can join the arts contest that the student council will hold." Dongho explains about the daytime. The student whispers in excitement.

"Night is your time to shine, the killing part, dance to impress, sing your high notes, express your feelings in a dramatic way, you can perform whatever you like, just make the audience impressed." Dongho said with in dramatic way. The students are getting more excited.

"Now, are there any questions?" Dongho asks the class. Seonho raises his hand.

"Yes Seonho-yah?"

"Can we perform at daytime too?" Seonho asks with excitement.

"Yes, Seonho-yah, you can perform at daytime but do remember that the killing part is at night. And the daytime is used more for the arts contest and exhibition. But it's not a problem if you want to perform at both times." Dongho answered Seonho questions completely.

"Oh, thank you, sir." Seonho is satisfied with his teacher answer.

"Anyone else?" Dongho asks again. Justin raises his hand. "Yes Justin-ah?"

"I wonder, is it okay to perform two times at night? Like, you already perform in this group but you perform again at another group?" Justin asks with curiosity.

"Yes, you can, but try to not to make your performance clash with your other performance." Dongho reminds.

"Thank you, sir." Justin thanked him.

"Last question, anyone?" Dongho asks for the last time. Guanlin raises his hand with nervousness. Dongho smiles. "Yes Guanlin-ah?"

"I want to know, can we not perform for night time?" Guanlin asks shy fully.

"I'm sorry ho—Guanlin-ah, but everyone must participate for the festival." Dongho almost called his student 'honey'. "This festival will be a part of your portfolio and project in art and culture subject. If you don't participate in this festival, Mr. Jung can't give you a score for portfolio and project."

The lazy students whine because they don't want to perform for the festival.

"You don't really need to perform, you can get score by helping the festival run smoothly. Like, helping students from other schools with their props for their performance for contest, helping the food stall owners to sell their food, and maybe helping the marketing team to promote this school. Dongho pauses for a moment.

"These actions already gives 70 points. If you want to pass the minimum score, you must perform to get extra points, do you understand?" Dongho explains with details and ask the students if they're understand or not.

"We understand, sir." The lazy or not lazy student have to obey their teacher.

Dongho nods then takes his explanation further.

Meanwhile with Minhyun, he is now at class XI B that are thankfully not too loud. The students are currently working on their test from Minhyun. Minhyun gets bored then thinks about the festival. He is interested since he once performs at an event from his middle school. But sadly, he performs forcefully.

He remembers on how he doesn't want to dance with his classmates but he wants to sing. He's not bad at dancing but he really wants to sing to express his feelings. Unfortunately, he gave up on his opinions and be forced to dance with them.

"Mr. Hwang?" Daehwi snaps Minhyun out from his mind. He is sitting right in front of Daehwi's desk.

"Y-yes Daehwi-yah?" Minhyun stutters.

"I finished my test, where should I put it?"

"Just put it here." Minhyun taps at the desk he is sitting at.

"Here you go, sir." Daehwi puts his test on the place that Minhyun tapped.

"Thank you, Daehwi-yah."

Daehwi continues with his business while waiting the others to finish their test. He tears out a paper from his book and starts to write something in it. Minhyun is curious to what is Daehwi up to but he didn't want to disturb his student.

Daehwi finishes writing than folds it and apparently, he gives it to Minhyun. Minhyun is confused at first but Daehwi convince him that the paper is for him. Minhyun receives the paper then opens it.

_I don't want to disturb my friends from their test so I just write down my words that I want to tell you. You were in deep thought back there, what are you thinking? :3 - Daehwi_

Minhyun thinks for a while then finally connect to what Daehwi is meaning. He starts to write. He gives it to Daehwi.

_You're lucky this is not a personal thing. I was thinking about the student art festival because I'm interested -Minhyun_

He gives it to Daehwi. Daehwi reads it then writes again. He then gives it back to Minhyun.

_You're interested? Me too! Well, I once perform with my choir team and my drama club. Last year theme was humanity, I guess? It was fun, you should come and see or maybe perform in this festival :D -Daehwi_

_“_ _Perform huh?_ _“_ Minhyun thoughts.

_Teachers can perform too? – Minhyun_

_Yes! Of course! I’d love to see you perform! Why don’t you perform with your former band? - Daehwi_

_My former band? I don’t know, it’s been a while since we perform the last time – Minhyun_

_Hey, I’ll help you sir, and maybe Hyungseob-hyung’s band can help you too! -Daehwi_

_Really? Maybe I should give it a try, I’ll try to convince my friends to perform -Minhyun_

_That’s the spirit! Let’s meet after school tomorrow the band and the choir team will meet tomorrow - Daehwi_

_Okay - Minhyun_

They didn’t realize that the students are already lining up to submit their test, they have too much fun writing on the paper. Minhyun flustered then tells the students to put it on top of Daehwi’s paper. He sighs and see Daehwi chuckles. The bell rings signify recess time and students bow and thanked him.

“See you tomorrow, sir!” Daehwi waves at him. Minhyun smiled at his student then left the classroom.

 

* * *

 

Seonho is eating at the cafeteria with Guanlin. Seonho's menu for today are: Hotdog, satay, and fried rice. No, he didn't eat much for today (or for right now). Guanlin stirs his ramen cup and blows it. Seonho is signaling Guanlin to feed him. Guanlin only shakes his head then feeds his chick-friend.

"Thank you, man." Seonho thanked him with a full mouth.

"Gross! Swallow it first then you can thank me." Guanlin rolls his eyes.

"Okay." Seonho said still with a full mouth.

Guanlin shakes his head. Then he remembers something.

"Aren't Mr. Hwang was supposed to treat you now?"

"Yes, he is! I'm waiting for him so that's why I don't eat too much for right now." Seonho haven't swallow his food yet.

"Speak of the devil, he's heading towards our table." Guanlin points and Seonho turns to see Minhyun walking towards their table.

Seonho is startled then quickly swallow his food then tidy himself up from the crumbs. "Do I look neat?"

"Just ask the person behind you." Guanlin smirks.

"Hey guys!" Minhyun greets them.

"Hello sir." Both greets back.

Minhyun sits beside Seonho and their hands brush a bit, the kid flinch at the sudden contact.

"Seonho-yah, about the--"

"Yes! The reward! I want ramyeon cup, crackers and bread and the drink is orange juice!" Seonho said shamelessly.

"Okay, okay, just wait here." Minhyun laughs while left them to go to the stall.

When Minhyun left them, they started to gossip. "He sits beside me Guanlin! He sits beside me!" Seonho said with excitement.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Guanlin only respond with a lazy tone. Guanlin thinks for a while then talks again.

"By the way, about the student art festival are you--"

"I'm so going to perform!" Seonho is enthusiastic.

"Well okay then..." Guanlin looked down.

Seonho is confused because Guanlin face becomes gloomy.

"Hey, what's wrong, pal?" Seonho is worried and he moves from his place next to his friend.

"It's nothing." Guanlin only shrugs.

"You sure?" Seonho started to tease.

"I'm sure."

"Really?" Second attempt.

"Yes."

"Well, I'm not sure." Third attempt and he's sure the taller boy will open up.

Guanlin gives up then laughs. "Okay, I'm not fine because I don't really want to perform in front of hundreds of people." Guanlin mood becomes sad again

"Let me ask you something." Seonho will be wise.

"Hmm?" Guanlin is confused.

"When you're still in your country, how many times do you perform?" Seonho asks confidently.

"I forgot, maybe seven to eight times?" Guanlin can’t really remember.

"That's quite a lot for a shy boy like you." Seonho gives his friend a small praise. Guanlin blushes.

"What I'm trying to say is, don’t be afraid to show who you are. I know you don’t want to perform because you don’t want to flop in front of them. It’s okay, people makes mistake.” Seonho said wisely. Guanlin only nods listening to it.

“Once, I make a mistake when I’m still a middle schooler. I use high heels for our class performance when we cover a girl group song, when we do the ending pose, I accidently stepped on my own feet and it hurts likes hell. I fall miserably and ruins the pose. What do I do? I say ta-da and the audience laugh and do a standing applause. ” Seonho cringes remembering his incident. Guanlin is laughing his ass of after listening to his friend story.

“Yeah, just go and laugh at my story. But what I learned from that incident is, don’t use high heels for dance cover if you’re a guy. Guys and maybe girls that can use high heels for dancing should be called talented.” Seonho said while scratching his neck. Guanlin’s laugh are now sounded like dolphins.

“See, Guanlin? I learn from my mistakes and thankfully my performances are now not as bad as it used to be.” Seonho pats his tall friend. Guanlin now understands.

“Thank you, Seonho, you’re always here if I need an advice.” Guanlin said with a shy tone.

“I’m your best friend, that’s what best friend are for.” Seonho winks and gets back to his seat, at the same time, Minhyun is back with a tray full of foods.

“Here you go, kid, and here some for you Guanlin-ah.” Minhyun puts the tray on the table and give some of the snacks. Guanlin wants to refuse but Minhyun says it okay and that makes Guanlin earns a little jealousy from his friend.

They talk for minutes then the bell rings. Minhyun has still one schedule to go then he can go home. The kids still have about four hours until they can go home. They wave goodbye to their teacher and go to their class.

Now is science class and that means the chatterbox teacher, Mr. Yoon, will teach the class. When the teacher was about to explain their lesson, there’s a knock at the door. It was Euiwoong with his fellow student council member. Jisung nods signaling that they can come in.

“Okay class, there will be ads for a while from these two persons.” Jisung jokes.

“Good morning!” Both greet them.

“Good morning!” The students greet back.

“We’re representative from the student council want to hold charity box for student art festival event.” One of them speaks.

"And quick information." Now Euiwoong speaks. "Tomorrow when the morning bell rang, go straight to the hall room do not need to go to the field, no morning ceremony." Everyone cheers and Jisung shushes them.

“Tomorrow at the hall room we will hear an explanation from Mr. Jung about our upcoming event, the student art festival.” Euiwoong continues and the students are getting more excited.

“Thank you.” Both starts to walk towards the students desk. If the students give their money for the charity, they’ll say thank you, if they don’t, they say it too.

“Thank you everyone! Thank you, sir!” they thanked them all and left the room. Then Jisung proceeds with his explanation for the subject.

 

* * *

 

The bell rings three times, that indicates it’s time to go home. Seonho walks home with Guanlin and Daehwi. Seonho arrives at his house and waves at his friends. He enters the house, it looks like nobody is home. Maybe his parents are still working and his brother went to his friend’s house. He goes to his room, changes his uniform and turn on his laptop. He searches reference for the festival.

He watches Rainz Dance Studio’s videos. Most of them are Eunki’s choreography. He watches some singing performances too. He watches his favorite singer, Ha Sungwoon. That reminds him that Ha Sungwoon’s boyfriend is one of the most respected choreographer at Eunki’s workshop, Noh Taehyun. He recently choreographs for a song titled “Jelly” from the famous boy group HOTSHOT.

For ballads, he watches Kim Seungri, a powerful vocalist. For rap, he watches two famous rapping channel, Atom and Woo Jinyoung-micheotji. For band performance, he watches N. Flying the famous band from the university near his school. For theater, he watches a play where Ong Seungwoo and Lee Youjin starred in.

And if he wants to risk his energy by singing while dancing, he watches Kang Daniel, a rising idol debuting this year. Alumni who had the most influence on the school. He used to be the student council president, the gold medal achiever, the winner of the drama script which he writes and also appeared in his play, the winner of the dance contest held by other school etc. He joins the basketball extracurricular, science, math and English club, drama club, and the dance club. He used to be the center of this school. But that doesn’t make him arrogant. He’s kind and caring. Girls and boys would ask him out but like Eunki, he rejects carefully. His feelings are for the drama club leader, Ong Seungwoo. Seonho should stop thinking here. Seonho knew about this alumni from, of course, Eunki.

 

_Will he come to the festival?_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is about the student art festival. I don't really know how this festival works at other places. In my school, it's called 'Cultural Night'. I take some my experience from that event and puts it here. And yes I mentioned lots of name from the produce 101 show. But I can't promise you guys that these mentioned characters will appear on this fic just hope they will exist, okay? (it depends on how the author will put them in). In the next chapter, it would be another chapter about the festival. That's what I want to say, thank you for reading and do comment if you want to point out my errors :D ♥♥♥


	11. Day 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans and Reunite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m terribly sorry that I’ve just updated the story now for freaking after two weeks you guys are waiting :( I’ve been busy with my studies, last week was my mid-term test and I got awful scores (I got 64 for my own language subject ;-;) and I haven’t continued my mini research for a while so I must do it to. This chapter is 3k words I hope it’s enough for you. Please enjoy :D

The morning bell rings and students are heading towards the hall room. They line up according to their classes and then sat down. Seonho convinces Guanlin to sit with him at the front row. Guanlin first refuse then gives in. His fingers are now being played by an excited Seonho. If Dongho was there he would be dead jealous. The headmaster, Euiwoong and his student council vice president and some teachers (most are homeroom teachers) including Mr. Jung enters the hall room.

"Good morning everyone." The headmaster greets.

"Good morning, sir." The students greet back.

"Today, we're going to discuss about the student art festival." The headmaster starts.

"Maybe this is a new thing to the first-year students. I want to ask first from the first-year students. Has any of you visit the festival when you're still a middle schooler?" The headmaster asks. A few students raise their hands.

"Okay, thank you." He hinted to Sewoon to move forward. "Mr. Jung here will explain how the festival will run." He then moves backwards.

“Thank you, sir.” Sewoon bow and thanked the headmaster first then looks at his students. “Good morning!” He greets with a cheerful smile.

“Good morning!” The spirit of the students is not lost to the spirit of their teacher.

“Today, from right now until eight past ten, I will explain to you about our upcoming event.” Sewoon explains excitedly.

“I heard some of the homeroom teachers, especially Mr. Kang and Mr. Im, the homeroom teacher for class X A and X B already informed about this event to their students. Thank you, sirs I appreciate that.” Sewoon said with a satisfied face. The said teachers nod.

“Since the second and last year students already knew about this event, I’m not going to be detailed about it, but I will answer your questions.”

“You see, we have two sessions in one day, day session and night session. Day session is your chance to show an art exhibition such as paintings, wood crafting, sculptures, etc. Also, there will be an arts or talents contest held by the student council, what is the name of the contest again?” Sewoon ask Euiwoong that is standing beside him.

“Produce 101 Got Talent, we use the number 101 because technically there will be 101 people joined, it can be individual or groups though.” Euiwoong helps his teacher.

“Thank you Euiwoong, students from other school can join this contest, the first place would perform at the night session too.” Sewoon continues.

“Now, the night session. Your performances will be the climax of this festival. I won’t limit how many students should perform because I want everyone to perform. This action will give you an instant 90. So, if you want to pass the art and cultural grading, you have to perform.” Sewoon ended his explanation with a wink.

“Now then, any question?” Sewoon ask the students, some of them are still dumbfounded.

Euiwoong can see that Haknyeon is busy talking with Dongbin. Dongbin is the soccer team manager from second year also Euiwoong’s classmate. Euiwoong got a little bit jealous but quickly brushed it off. Suddenly, Haknyeon raises his hand.

“Yes, Haknyeon?” Sewoon is happy that at least one of the student ask.

“I want to ask; can the soccer team perform too? Last year the previous leader didn’t want the team to perform so for this year can we perform?” Haknyeon asks carefully.

“It’s up to you Haknyeon, I don’t mind if a sport team perform, just be creative and try to impress me.” Sewoon smiles.

“Thank you, sir.”

Everyone beginning to raise their hands and waits patiently for their turn to ask. Some ask about the contest, the art exhibition, the day and night session, even the food stand. While everyone is busy asking. Seonho talks with a thinking Guanlin.

“Hey, Guanlin what are you thinking right now?” Seonho asks curiously.

“You know, I’ve got interested with the festival so I was thinking maybe I should perform?” Guanlin smiles a bit.

“Now that's the spirit! why you didn't think about it sooner?” Seonho pats Guanlin happily.

“Nervous, I’m nervous.” Guanlin scratches his neck.

“That doesn’t matter now, you want to perform that’s great!” Seonho encourages his friend.

“Thank you.” Guanlin thanked his best friend.

“Tell me, what kind of performance do you want to show? Acting? Singing? Ooh, maybe dancing?” Seonho suggest.

“Actually, I’m thinking of rapping.” Guanlin smile sheepishly and Seonho opens his mouth wide.

“Oh my God, Guanlin is going to rap heck yes!” Seonho screams in the right moment where the atmosphere is silent.

“Oops.”

“Seonho!” Guanlin whispers and drag Seonho out from the hall then go to the toilet.

Luckily at the toilet there is no one else. Seonho apologizes to his friend many times but Guanlin brushed it off easily. Guanlin washes his face and thought maybe he should re-think this? But the person beside him that is babbling about how Guanlin would look cool when he is rapping makes him doesn’t want to change his plans. Seonho really gives him courage and he is thankful to have a sassy but full of positivity friend. Guanlin said to Seonho that he already writes some verse and going to use Mino’s song “Fear” as the instrumental. Seonho deeply approve this and promise him that he will help Guanlin’s performance to be outstanding.

When they got out from the toilet, they walk around the hallway and didn’t get back to the hall room because Guanlin is shy to get back after Seonho’s scream. They bump to Minhyun that was wondering around in the hallways.

“Good morning, sir!” Both bows.

“Good morning, hey aren’t you two supposed to be at the hall room?” Minhyun asks.

“We do sir but—”

“Guanlin doesn’t want to get back because I accidently scream loud enough for the crowd to know that Guanlin is going to rap for his performance.” Seonho smiles innocently and Guanlin looks like he is about to kill someone.

“You’re going to rap for your performance?” Minhyun asks confused.

“Yes, sir…” Guanlin is waiting for Minhyun’s disagreement to his performance.

“That’s amazing! Jonghyun used to rap for my band too, he was amazing until we disbanded. I’ve never seen him rap again ever since that day.” Minhyun’s tone change from happy to sad after he said the word disband.

“That explains why Mr. Kim teaches the students quickly but smoothly because he used to rap.” Guanlin makes a thinking gesture.

“I guess you can say that.” Minhyun laughs.

While Minhyun and Guanlin are busy talking about Jonghyun while walking, Seonho is behind them. No, he is not left behind. In fact, he did this on purpose to think about Minhyun’s band. He would love to see Minhyun reunite with his band and perform for the festival. He gets excited while thinking about it and smile by himself while the other guys looks at him weirdly.

“Seonho? You okay?” Guanlin asked a still smiling Seonho.

“I’m fine, just keep talking.” Seonho’s creepy smile grew more.

Minhyun look at Guanlin and Guanlin only shrugs. Seonho is now thinking about how he should reunite them. The problem is Aron the guy who is still in college that he doesn’t know where and Jonghyun who is overseas. Looks like Seonho got some research to do.

“Guanlin, I think we should go back, goodbye sir!” Seonho takes Guanlin hand so suddenly that Guanlin is startled and hasn’t finish his sentence with Minhyun.

“But I—”

“No buts.” Seonho drags his tall friend.

“Bye I guess?” Minhyun is confused and went back to the teachers room.

Back at the hall room, ten minutes more and the information about the festival will end. Seonho kind of regret that he left the hall for about ten minutes because he missed some information about the festival. The moment they enter the hall, all eyes on them.

“Seonho-yah, Guanlin-ah, if you want to go to the bathroom please ask permission first, don’t just run away there.” Sewoon shook his head.

“We’re sorry, sir.” Both bowed.

“Now, I heard Seonho-yah shout something about Guanlin-ah is going to rap?” Sewoon ask curiously.

“Yes sir!” Seonho said excited.

“How lovely that someone is already planning their performance, good job Guanlin-ah.” Sewoon claps his hands and followed by his students. Dongho is clapping too and he accidently make an eye contact with Guanlin and mouthed ‘good job’ at him.

“T-Thank you sir.” Guanlin said while blushing.

“Now students.” Sewoon ask for attention and the students stops their clapping.” If you want to submit your performance, please inform your homeroom teacher or directly to me so that I can arrange the performances show time, understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Lastly, before we can start practicing our performances for the festival. Starting from tomorrow, class hours will be shortened ten minutes so you will only learn for thirty minutes each class hours. Why? After lunch we will not continue lessons but went straight to the practice.” Everyone cheers as soon as Sewoon finished his sentence.

“That’s it for today, I will maybe inform about the festival again tomorrow at morning ceremony, thank you for your attention, good morning.” Sewoon ended his speech.

“Good morning.” The students greeted back.

The two tall boys trip back to their class was full of whines. Seonho keeps whining on fifty minutes of Minhyun nonexistent. Yes, the changes of the class hours mean that Minhyun would only be teaching Seonho’s class for an hour and thirty minutes at Monday and an hour at Wednesday. The actual time are two hours and an hour and twenty minutes, but due to shortening time, the schedule changes too.

To shut up his chatty friend, Guanlin reminded Seonho that there’s a homework from Mr. Yoon and Seonho quickly run to his class because he hasn’t done it yet. Guanlin only laughs because there was no homework from Mr. Yoon, if there are, he would have done it too because Jisung would be angry if his students misbehaved. If Jisung is angry, no one would dare to crack a joke when Jisung is teaching. Guanlin shudders from thinking that then quickly go back to his class only to be smack by Seonho.

 

* * *

 

 

“Guys, do you want to give me some ideas on what kind of performance we want to do?” Hyunmin asks to his juniors.

It’s club time, Seonho is currently with the taekwondo team and Hyunmin as the leader wants his members to suggest their idea. Seonho waits for the right time. Since no one is raising their hands, Seonho raises his hand.

“Yes Seonho?” Hyunmin lets Seonho speak his opinion.

Instead of giving his suggestion, he ask a question, “Can I ask something first?”

“Okay what is it?”

“How do you perform last year?” Seonho is confident on what he is doing.

“Well we don’t really perform for last year, we only showcase about our club during the day session like do some basics, splits, kicking and punching, but we still use some songs to not bore them. The reactions are good.” Hyunmin said.

“Okay, we can do both! Showcase our club at day session and maybe for the night session we dance and mix some taekwondo moves like how your team do!” Thanks to Seonho’s research yesterday, he finds out some ideas for the taekwondo team from K-Tigers.

“I guess that’s a great idea, let’s do it!” Hyunmin easily agree.

The others too and Seonho feels proud about himself. He then suggests some songs to dance to and they agreed to dance to BTS’s “Blood, Sweat, and Tears” and “Not Today”. They mix the choreography and taekwondo easily with Hyunmin’s help.

On the other hand, the soccer team, Haknyeon is still discussing with Dongbin on the performance. While the two are busy sorting it out. His members are practicing their running. Jinyoung and Woojin run side by side so they can talk.

“Hyung, do you want to perform for our team? I mean, you will perform for the dance club, right?” Jinyoung asks while running.

“Hey, Mr. Jung said that we can perform how many times we like as long as it didn’t clash.” Woojin said with a smile.

“You’re right, so would you still perform for our team?” Jinyoung is still curious.

“Let’s just wait for our team leader and manager.” Woojin ruffles his teammate’s hair and runs ahead of him.

“Ok.” Jinyoung smiles lightly.

They continue their running. Haknyeon and Dongbin are still discussing until the basketball team manager and leader come. After some few minutes, Haknyeon call their team members that are still running. They stop their running and immediately goes to their leader. Once everyone is there, he starts to explain that they’re going to perform for both day and night session. For the day they will showcase their club and for the night, they will collaborate with the basketball team to perform some tricks. Jinyoung highly agrees to it because he can have more time with his boyfriend, Jihoon. Haknyeon is thankful because everyone is being cooperative. The basketball team leader calls his teammates to help with the plans. And that, let’s just wait for their outcome.

Meanwhile with Daehwi, he is supposed to see Minhyun this evening but he canceled it because he has some important things to do. Minhyun said it’s okay so Daehwi is relieved. He is up to something… He goes to the computers lab that luckily the gaming club is not using right now. He sits at one of the computer that’s on the corner and turns it on. He then searches for… lets stop right here.

 

* * *

 

 

The taekwondo team are taking a break after their practice. Seonho ask a permission to go to the toilet but he has something up his sleeve. Instead of going to the toilet, he turns his way to go to some room that is dark… When he enters the room, he founds a small figure at the corner looking focused. He smirks and then scare the shit out of the small figure.

“Fuck! Seonho what are you doing here? And you don’t have to scare me like that!” The small figure curses.

“Sorry, Daehwi-hyung, you look so focused there so maybe I should distract you a bit? What are you doing anyway? Are you working on your late homework?” Seonho asks.

“No, I’m not and I don’t work on late homework I always on time, unlike you.” Daehwi rolls his eyes.

“Yeah yeah, wait.” Seonho looks at the screen and recognize the person at the screen. “Isn’t that Mr. Hwang?”

“Y-Yes, I was searching for him and his band members.” Daehwi stutters for a while because he didn’t want Seonho to think that Daehwi is crushing on Minhyun.

“Why would you search for your teacher disbanded band? Oh, don’t tell me—”

“Yes, I’m going to reunite them and help them perform for the festival.” Daehwi is now confident.

“Oh my God I was thinking the same too!” Seonho exclaims

“Really?! Then we should work together and make this work!” Daehwi screams and they just connect like that.

“Yes!”

They hugged or maybe squeeze each other because they have the same idea. They were being too loud until Daehwi realizes that they shouldn’t be loud because they might get caught using the computer lab without permission. So, they stay quiet and continue their research.

“Luckily, I found their fandom site and get a lot of information about them.” Daehwi scrolls through the site.

“Their fandom site is not down yet?” Seonho asks because he thought the site is down due to disbandment.

“No, but they haven’t post in a long time, the last one was posted two years ago.”

“Oh, what did you find?”

“As I say, the members profile, performances, even interviews! I didn’t know that they made an appearance in my favorite reality show when I was still thirteen!” Daehwi said with enthusiasm.

“What?! That’s amazing, they used to be big.” Seonho regrets that he hasn’t know about this band earlier.

“Exactly, when I search for their information in other sites, their profile is already updated. Like the information on how four members are now teachers at Produce Highschool.” Daehwi explains.

“That’s a little bit creepy, who is the author of the article?”

“It says here... Author-lim, it’s her nickname I guess.” Daehwi squints his eyes to see the author’s name.

“I don’t want to mess with her, she sounds scary.” Seonho shudders.

“How do you know it’s a ‘she’?” Daehwi raised one of his eyebrows.

“It’s just my feelings.” Seonho is still shuddering.

“You don’t need to be crept out, she is a young journalist who is close with Aron.” Daehwi assures Seonho.

“Oh, so does that mean she is near him? We should contact her!”

“Whoa easy there, let me search her email address first, hmm there it is!” It doesn’t take a lot of time to search the email address.

“What should we say?” Seonho never emails a stranger.

“Wait a minute.” Daehwi writes for a while then shows it to Seonho.

_Good evening miss, I am a student from Produce Highschool, I want to have an interview with your dear friend Mr. Kwak but I didn’t know his whereabouts. I recently search for him and ended up looking in your site that mostly talks about the former band Nu’est. I want to have an interview with him because it’s for my presentation at school about bands and I need Mr. Kwak’s help. Since you’re close with him, can you help me to contact him? Thank you._

“I think that is good?”

“I hope it works.” Daehwi clicks the mouse to send the email. “Let’s wait for tomorrow, I’ll bring my laptop so we don’t have to use the computers lab.”

“Ok thanks hyung, aren’t you supposed to be with your choir team?” Seonho asks Daehwi who is still researching.

“Eh my hyungs can’t come for today so no club activities, aren’t your break time is over?” Daehwi reminds Seonho.

“How do you know?” Seonho starts to sweat.

“Window.” Daehwi points at the window.

Seonho can easily see that his teammates are already practicing again. Seonho panics and left the room but didn’t forget to say bye to Daehwi. Daehwi shakes his head and proceed his research until that is, a teacher finds out that he is in the computer lab. The teacher approaches him and taps Daehwi’s shoulders. He wants to curse again but decided not to because me might get dropped out from school when he sees Minhyun’s face.

“Sir, you scared me there.” Daehwi struggles to calm his heart.

“Sorry, Daehwi, I was curious to see a door that aren't closed but there is a noise coming from it.” Minhyun points to the door that was open just a seconds ago.

_Seonho didn’t close the door damn it_

“It was me doing some research, sorry if that is bothering you.” Daehwi smiles sheepishly. “Um sir, I thought you have left before?”

“No, I haven’t. I was still here because I saw some interesting things that the taekwondo, soccer, and basketball team do, how’s the choir team and the band?” Minhyun asks with a charming smile and approaches to the computer that Daehwi is using.

“Oh, we’re doing great!” Daehwi blocks Minhyun’s view from the screen.

“Huh, what are you searching?” Minhyun tries to see.

“It’s nothing sir, you see, we have these rules to ask for permission to use the computers lab outside of school hours, and I haven’t asked for permission to the teacher.” Daehwi smiles cheekily.

“So?”

“Please do not report!” Daehwi suddenly begs.

“Okay okay, I’m only a substitute teacher anyway.” Minhyun assures Daehwi.

“Thank you, sir, now let’s get out from here.” Daehwi takes Minhyun’s hand and run away from the computers lab.

_I’m so in trouble if Seonho finds out about this_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter tells more about the festival and some of the clubs are starting to plan their performances. And yes, I put myself in there as an author heuheu. In the next chapter, we will see Daehwi and Seonho's strategy to reunite Minhyun's former band and maybe we will see the other club or class plans for their performance. Thank you for reading and do comment if you want to give me some critics :) Goodbye! :D


	12. Day 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Café and a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah I've finally updated again and it feel so great to do that. How are you guys doing anyway? Do you guys enjoy it? Please tell me if I need to fix something or do something more interesting to the story. Another 3k words why not? Please enjoy the story :D

“Seonho! Guanlin!” Daehwi screams.

Seonho and Guanlin turns their heads and find a happy Daehwi approaching them. It’s recess and they’ve decided not to go to the cafeteria and go to the library instead, where they can gossip, study, or work their home works. They want to go there because Daehwi wants to tell them about the plan to reunite their teachers disbanded band. Also, they decided to invite Guanlin to the operation.

“Hey, hyung.” Both greets.

“Hey guys! I’ve received an email from the author we send yesterday!” Daehwi exclaims.

“That’s great! Let’s go to the library.” Seonho said excitedly

The three boys go to the not crowded library, maybe about seven students are there. The library is small but comfortable, there is no computers though. They choose to sit on the floor on the corner. Daehwi opens his laptop and starts working. He then shows the screen to them.

“I will gladly help you, but please do tell your name first, maybe we can meet up or something? Or I just give you his phone number? It’s up to you, I will wait for your reply and it’s a nice idea for you to invite my friend Aron to help you with the presentation about bands. Sincerely, Author-lim.” Guanlin reads the whole email.

“Cool! That means we can meet Aron, have you replied to her, hyung?” Seonho asks expecting.

“I haven’t to be exact, let’s think of a reply.” Daehwi thinks.

“How about…” Seonho starts to write on Daehwi’s laptop.

_Thank you miss for your reply, my name is Lee Daehwi, I think we can meet up today afterschool? If you can though. But I’m bringing my other two friends, is that okay?_

Seonho clicks send.

“Today? Are you sure?” Daehwi looks not sure.

“Well we all have no schedule, so why not?” Seonho reasons.

“I agree.” Guanlin nods.

“Oh well.” Daehwi agrees too.

After three minutes Seonho send the email. They receive quickly from the author.

_Yes, we can! Aron and I didn’t have any plans for today, Aron also agreed to this. Where should we meet up? And it’s okay to bring your friends, Daehwi-ssi_

“Thank goodness we can meet up today.”

“What time? How about four?” Guanlin suggests.

“We can do that, but where? And where did they live anyway?” Seonho asks.

“Let me ask her first.” Daehwi said and starts writing. After he send the email, he immediately receives an email again.

“Wow, she is fast, let’s see, she said that they’re on the way here! What?!” Daehwi widens his eyes.

“What?! Quick! Tell her to slow down.” Seonho panics.

“Ah, they’re from Busan so they must leave now to go to Seoul.” Daehwi rereads the email.

“Makes sense.” Guanlin said with a flat face.

“She said we can meet up at the café near our school. After four is okay too.” Daehwi is relieved

“How does she know about the café?” Seonho ask with a pretty dumb tone.

“Journalist, Seonho, and she is a friend of Aron who used to be bandmates with our teachers that works in our beloved Produce High School.” Daehwi explains.

“I get it now.” Seonho smiles cheekily.

“That settles it then.” Guanlin claps his hands once.

“Yeah, should we go to the cafeteria? I’m starving.” Seonho said while almost drooling.

“You’re always eating huh.” Both Daehwi and Guanlin said and face palm at the same time.

 

* * *

 

 

The bell rings.

“Okay guys, that’s it for today, don’t forget to do your homework and I see you next week, good evening.” Minhyun dismiss the class.

“Good evening, thank you sir.” The students thanked him and starts to leave the class.

Forgot to mention, the class hours didn’t get reduced today because Sewoon said that he still needs more time to think about the practices after lunchtime. They will start reducing tomorrow. So, for today, they study like usual and gets home after half past three. For Wednesdays they got home that time, for other days, they got home at ten to three.

Minhyun left the room and that’s the que for Guanlin and Seonho to discuss the plan. Seonho might have something important to tell his friend. Seonho looks guilty.

“Shit, I might have accidently peep into Mr. Hwang’s phone, only to see some notifications.” Seonho confesses.

“You what?!” Guanlin startles.

“It was tempting you know! But thanks to that, now I know that…” Seonho lowers his voice, “Mr. Choi is inviting Mr. Hwang and Mr. Kang to the café near our school where we are going to meet their bandmate.”

“Shit, this is supposed to be a surprise plan.” Guanlin feels the pressures.

“Let’s tell Daehwi-hyung!” Seonho opens the door and signals Guanlin to follow him.

They run out from the class and bumps to lots of students that are swarming from their classes. Lots of “hey” or “watch where you going” even curses are being thrown to them. They even say sorry many times. They finally see Daehwi walking out from his class.

“Hyung!” Both screams.

“Hey, what’s wrong with you guys?” Daehwi asks confused.  
“We might have a problem.” Guanlin starts.

“A what now?” Daehwi didn’t catch it quite right.   
“A problem, Mr. Hwang is going to the café with his former bandmates.” Seonho explains clearly

“But I thought Mr. Choi has some work to do? When my schedule is homeroom teacher, he whined to me that he has a lot of work to do like continue his assignments, helping Mr. Jung with the festival, submitting the last-year student’s math grade, etc.” Daehwi raised one of his eyebrows.

“Wow, I would whine too if I have that ton of work.” Seonho forgets what he is into now.

“That’s not the problem here, we should stop them.” Guanlin lose his shit. It looks he really cares about the plan.

“Guanlin, let’s chill out, I believe Mr. Choi is not going anywhere after school, knowing him for a year, I know he will finish his work this day no other day.” Daehwi calms Guanlin down with a gentle and an assuring tone.

“Okay we trust you for now.” Guanlin calms down.

“Shall we go to the café?” Daehwi asks both then both just nods.

They walk to the street where the café is. They enter the not so crowded café and smell the sweet treats the café offers. They sit on one of the table that is far away from the windows, just in case fans will come to Aron.

“They will arrive about twenty minutes so we can order what we like.” Daehwi puts his backpack.

“Yes, please, I’m going to drool a lot if I’m not going to eat at least one of these desserts.” Seonho looks around the café.

“Up to you, Seonho, Well, I’m broke so I’m not going to order any dessert, maybe just a drink.” Guanlin said with a flat tone.

“I can only order some drink too.” Daehwi pouts looking at his nearly empty wallet. He takes out the last allowance he has and hand it to Seonho, “Can you be a dear and order us some drinks?”

“Fine…” Seonho obeys.

“I want strawberry smoothie.” Daehwi orders a sweet drink as sweet as him.

“Give me well, fuck, I can only order an orange juice, oh well.” Guanlin wants to cry inside (me when I’m broke ;-;).

“Okay I’ll be right back.” Seonho quickly rushes to the counter forgetting to put his backpack at their table.

Guanlin and Daehwi gossips (even though Guanlin is the kind of guy who doesn’t really gossip) while waiting for Seonho. Little did they know that something bad might happen if Daehwi didn’t check his phone. Messages were sent by Seonho to Daehwi’s phone but he didn’t bother to read it up until Seonho calls him and tells them to look at the window.

Minhyun, Minki, and Dongho are four blocks away until they arrive to the café. And Daehwi just received an email that the journalist almost arrives.

“I should have listen to Seonho, I forgot that Mr. Choi can easily ditch his work, what a sassy teacher.” Daehwi panics.

“Hey that’s okay it’s not your fault but, shit, we gotta act fast.” Guanlin curses while calming Daehwi.

“Let’s ditch the drinks, Seonho can wait later, you and he distract them and I will make sure the journalist and Aron enters without getting recognize by them.” Daehwi plans.

“Great idea but how will you make them disguised?” Guanlin asks confused.

Daehwi takes out masks from his backpack, “I bring this just in case.” And he smiles.

“Good.” Guanlin smiles a little then grab his backpack and left the table.

Guanlin approaches Seonho that is not in the line anymore and kind of looks panic.

“Let’s distract them.” Guanlin whispers.

Seonho takes a deep breath, “Let’s fucking do it.”

They exit the café and walks dramatically towards their teachers who is nearing the café. Unfortunately, they chickened out when they are facing their handsomely intimidating teachers.

“G-good evening, s-sir” Both greet.

“Oh, hello guys, you’re going to the café too?” Minhyun asks charmingly.

“Y-yes, we are.” Guanlin answers for them.

“How lovely, I always wanted to talk with you guys, especially Seonho-yah because he loves to gossip.” Minki smiles happily.

“T-thank you sir.” Seonho bows.

“Then let’s go.” Dongho laughs a little and puts his hand on Guanlin’s shoulder and Guanlin stiffens. Ooh cheeky ;).

Daehwi peeks from his table and find them all enters the café then walks to another table. He receives another email that the appointed persons have arrive.

“Shit, it’s my time now.” Daehwi puts his light blue cap and his mask, he doesn’t look like a school boy anymore and looks like a teenager with his light-colored clothes, it’s smart for him that he uses Guanlin and Seonho’s distracting time to change his clothes.

Daehwi passes Seonho and Guanlin’s new table carefully and exits the café. He then sees two persons who look beautiful (why thank you) and handsome getting out from a car. He takes off his mask first and waits for the right time then approaches them.

“Excuse me miss and mister, do you guys have an appointment with a student named Lee Daehwi?” Daehwi asks carefully.

“Yes, we are, who are you?” The man asks.  
“I’m Lee Daehwi.” Daehwi smiles and bows.

“Thank God we find you easily, should we go in the café now?” The woman points to the café.

“Wait!” Daehwi gives the remaining masks to the both strangers. “Use these please, just in case.” Daehwi smiles bashfully.

“Okay.” The strangers look to each other weirdly and just follow Daehwi’s intention.

They enter the café and luckily Seonho and Guanlin are doing their great job distracting their teachers. Daehwi made an eye contact with both and both widens their eyes when they look at the persons behind him. Daehwi and the other two made it to their table that is far away from Seonho and Guanlin’s. They take off their masks and Daehwi is stunned by Aron’s handsomeness.

Daehwi shook his head and starts talking, “Thank you for accepting my invitation.”

“Oh, it’s okay, Aron here is really happy that you want him to help your presentation.” The woman that turns out to be the journalist pats the man named Aron beside her. Aron bashfully scratches his neck.

“About that—" Daehwi was about to tell his real reason to meet with Aron.

“Oh, I should order our drinks, Daehwi-ssi, you can talk with Aron about a lot of things you want to know about bands, I go order, give me your orders.” The journalist stands up.

“Let me do that instead, it’s rude for me to not treating their guest, right?” Daehwi tries to assure the journalist.

“I guess so? I do get cramps from riding the car too long, we take turns driving and I don’t know if I can handle another minute standing.” The journalist giggles and sits back.

“Great, can you give me your orders?” Daehwi asks politely.

“Sure.” The journalist pulls out a small notebook from her pocket, tears a page and writes in it. It looks like she already knew Aron’s usual. “Here you go.” The journalist hands the paper and Daehwi receives it.

“Thank you, please wait for a while.” Daehwi bows and left the table.

When Daehwi is getting far away from the table, the journalist talks, “That boy seems weird though? He is too nervous like, beyond nervous.” The journalist feels that Daehwi is suspicious.

“There’s nothing wrong with him, maybe he is just shy to meet us for the first time.” Aron tries to reason.  
“Judging by his light-colored clothes, he is an easy-going person and loves to meet new people without getting shy at all.” The journalist inspects.

“How do you know?” Aron raised one of his eyebrows.

“I used to take psychology classes before I decided to be a journalist.” The journalist smiles.

Daehwi puts on his cap to hide his brown locks also his mask then went to a thankfully not so lengthy line. But suddenly, Minhyun stands behind him and he stiffens.

“Shit, I should have warned them to order their own orders.” Daehwi curses to himself with a whisper. The customer in front of him left the counter and it is now his turn.

“Good evening, what would you like to order.” The worker smiles.

“I-I would like to order…” Daehwi tries to change his voice and does well thanks to his acting skills.

“Okay, please wait for a moment.”

_“Come on! Come on!”_ Daehwi thoughts are getting impatient.

“Here you go, thank you for ordering.” The worker bows.

Daehwi quickly leaves the counter but unfortunately, he might get caught.

“Hey.” Minhyun calls him.

“Y-yes, can I help you?” Daehwi slowly turns his head to Minhyun.

“You left the change there.” Minhyun hands the money to Daehwi without knowing it was Daehwi.

“Ah, yes thank you for reminding me.” Daehwi thanked and bows.

Daehwi fast walks to his table and put the drinks and a slice of chocolate cake to the table. He then sits at his respective seat and smiles awkwardly.

“Thank you Daehwi-ssi.” The journalist thanked him and Aron nods agreeing.

“Ah no biggie.” Daehwi chuckles and shook his head.

“So, what do you want to discuss?” Aron asks.

“That is—”

“Yes?” The journalist said.

“It is—”

“What?” This time, Aron asks.

“Ugh! I lied to you guys that I need help from you for my presentation about bands and the truth is I want to reunite your band so you can perform for our school festival.” Daehwi said it in one breath and that leaves both the journalist and Aron stunned.

Suddenly, they both laughs, “See? I knew he was weird because he is lying.” The journalist said between her laughs. “Do you see his terrified face?”

“I do.” Aron chuckles. “Hey, you don’t need to be shy to ask our help for this. We will gladly help you like the first one. Wait a minute, reuniting my band is ten times better!” Aron just realizes.

“Yes, please reunite! Will you guys help me?” Daehwi begs with puppy eyes.

“We will gladly help you but, I don’t know how will my friends react, they’re teachers now.” Aron sighs.

“To be honest, Mr. Hwang said to me that he is interested to perform again at the festival, and they’re right here now.” Daehwi shows them both a pleasant view. Minhyun, Minki, and Dongho are there laughing with two boys that is Guanlin and Seonho.

“Wow, it’s been a while since I saw them… should I go greet them?” Aron asks to Daehwi and the journalist.

“Hyung, I’m sorry but this reuniting plan is a surprise for them.” Daehwi smiles lightly.

“A surprise? I like that, you should accept it, Aron.” The journalist said excitedly and pats her friend.

“A surprise huh?” Aron thinks.

Seonho and Guanlin are still hanging out with their cool teachers. Minki would gossip a lot about the hot students on his campus where he used to study and Seonho listens carefully while the others just shook their heads. Guanlin keeps getting lovestruck when Dongho is talking. Dongho really looks handsome from up close.

“Excuse me for a minute.” Dongho excuses himself to go to the toilet.

When Dongho vanishes from their view, Minki gets closer to Guanlin. “I see you keep getting lovestruck at Dongho, isn’t he irresistible?” Minki asks shamelessly.

“Yes—I mean no I mean yes.” Guanlin stutters and everyone at the table laughs.

“I don’t mind if you date with him, you’ve got my seal of approval!” Minki shakes Guanlin hands excitedly.

“Seal of approval?” Both Seonho and Guanlin asks confused.

“Minki here would only agree to Dongho’s pick if he likes the guy. Only if the guy is nice to him too.” Minhyun explains and he only earns “ooh” from his students.

“Well, he is a teacher, I can’t engage in a relationship with a teacher.” Guanlin said while playing his fingers.

“You’re right, that’s okay, you can wait for three years or something? If he really likes someone, he will stay loyal to that someone.” Minki winks.

“Wow.” Both boys are amazed.

“Consider yourself lucky that he likes you, it’s hard for our friend to fall in love.” Minhyun adds.

“How about you Seonho-yah? Do you have someone in mind?” Minki looks at Seonho.

“Ah sir, that’s personal.” Seonho blushes.

“Oh, what am I saying, how about… what is your type?” Minki changes his question.

“Tall, handsome, nice, smart, has a beautiful voice that I’m willing to listen every time every day.” Seonho literally just mentioned all Minhyun’s feature, but Minhyun didn’t realize.

“Ooh, I like that kind of guy, the voice one got extra points, good taste.” Minki nods vigorously.

“I’m glad you agreed.” Seonho’s face becomes redder.

“I’m back.” Dongho sits.

“Well Dongho is back, we should get going now.” And Minki stands up.

“Wait, I just got here.” Dongho complains.

“Sorry man, Minki and I got some assignments to submit.” Minhyun said while putting a tip on the table.

“You can do that later, right?” Dongho finally stands up.

“Easy for you to say, you’re a gym teacher.” Minki said with sarcasm.

“Hey, I write reports too.” Dongho complains again.

“Whatever, we should go now, bye.” Minki said with a sass and waves his hands to both of his students.

“Bye guys.” Minhyun waves his hands too.

“Bye Seonho-yah, Guanlin-ah.” Dongho sighs and left them.

“Goodbye, sir, good evening.”

After the teachers left the café, both boys go to Daehwi’s table. They introduce themselves and then proceeds with talking about the plan. They want to make the surprise perfect so they talked about this seriously. The one problem is, if they want to reunite that means all of them must be there. But Jonghyun is overseas right now and there’s no way they can beg Jonghyun to come back. They keep thinking until Seonho suggest a brilliant idea.

 

* * *

 

 

Seonho goes home after his meeting with the journalist and Aron. He hugs his mother and his father then goes upstairs to his room. He opens his phone and starts texting someone.

 

**_Byeongari_ **

****

Sir, I need your help

 

17.24

 

 

_I hope he’d agree to this_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is more to Daehwi's POV, I will try to make the next chapters more to Seonho or Minhyun POV. Yep and the journalist is me *why not? heuheu The next chapter will be... a secret, sorry heuheu. Thank you for reading and do leave a comment if you want to. Goodbye! I love you! :D


	13. Day 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Practice and a ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm freaking back... I'm so sorry I haven't update for a while... last two weeks got me busy with the mini research GDI. I promise, after I finish my assignments I'll write again. But for now, this fic is going to be in hiatus, I'm sorry. I have to apologize again if this chapter is short and not that exciting. But please enjoy and happy reading :D

"Hey hyung! What do we want to perform for the festival?" Seonho asks enthusiastically.

"I've planned everything, Seonho-yah, I'll let you know after everyone gathered here," Eunki replies calmly.

“Ok, hyung!” Seonho obeys.

Now it is Seonho's schedule to join the dance club with Justin of course. Incidentally today Eunki can come, but two others can not. Also all members of the dance club can come this Friday evening including Woojin. Right now, Seonho is in the dance club room with mirrors for practice. The place is still quiet because only Seonho and Eunki who were there until...

"Hi all! Eh only hyung and Seonho?" Justin exclaims happily but became confused after only found two people who were sitting in the room.

"Hi Justin, yes just the two of us, the others are still following," Seonho replies casually.

"Oh," Justin looks a little nervous, "where is Jung Jung-hyung, hyung?"

"Ah, it's a pity that he can’t come today because he has to teach his students in the workshop, so does Kenta-hyung," Eunki clearly with a sweet face.

“Ah…” Justin sighs with a disappointed face.

Justin sit with them and talk about things like Eunki's workshop that is now on the rise. Eunki only blush when his two students praised him. While they chatted, came Woojin. Woojin also chimed in the conversation. A few minutes later, one by one the students starts coming. After the last student arrives, Eunki's students are complete. They are ten in total (eight real members who performs at public street including Woojin, two who only joins at Fridays and performs at school events that are Seonho and Justin).

"Good afternoon everyone," Eunki greets with a cheerful face.

"Good afternoon," Everyone answer cheerfully too.

"Today I will divide you in teams for our performance for the festival," Eunki pauses, "in fact, not only you guys will be performing, I invited some of the students here that is not part of the dance club to come along with our dance club for perform."

Everyone is stunned.

"I just got one kid who wants to come with us, he said he will arrive in a while," Eunki said while looking at his watch.

"Ah! That's him," Eunki points to the figure who is walking toward the dance room.

The window in the dance room is a little blurry so that passersby could not see them practicing in order to keep their performance secret therefore the students could not see clearly who the person is. They could only see from the small window on the door .

"Excuse me," Said the figure while opening the door.

"Seonghyuk?!" Said everyone in the room with a shock except Eunki who smiles mischievously.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh, so it’s like that, hyung?”

“Yes.”

Seonho, Justin, Woojin, and Seonghyuk are sitting leaning against the mirror. They have just finished practice and Seonghyuk has just told them why he wants to perform with the dance club.

Apparently he was asked by Eunki personally to join the dance performance. Originally, Seonghyuk refused because he isn't confident in dancing in public, he is more confident if he sings. But Eunki knows his junior's talent is like an idol. He wants Seonghyuk to showcase his other talents that can also amaze everyone as when he amazed all the student orientation participants and the members of student council with his beautiful voice, Eunki knew about it because he was a member of student council. Eunki also accidentally found Seonghyuk dancing while singing like an idol in the hall where the choir practice, that's where Eunki believes that Seonghyuk is very talented. After hearing Eunki's statement, Seonghyuk finally agrees. Those who listened to Seonghyuk’s story feels the urge to salute Eunki. Eunki really is an angel.

Right now, the other teams are practicing their parts. Seonho and the others who were leaning against the mirror are one team, including Eunki. Eunki said that their team theme is boygroup or idols. He also said that one more person that wasn’t a member of this club will join this team and it got them all guessing who is the person.

They are watching the second group that consist of two students being taught by Eunki. They will represent the contemporary dance. Jung Jung was supposed to be their teacher and their teammate but due to his business, Eunki replaces him.

The second team take their rest and is now the third team that consist three students that will represent b-boy. This time, Eunki didn’t taught them. Instead, he choose one of the students to make a choreography. It makes the chosen one feels a little pressured. Eunki assures the student that he will get help by one of his close friends that is a dancer too and that calms the student.

The last team with the remaining two girls will represent girlgroup and will be taught by Kenta, also he is the part of the team. Yes, it was dumb but Eunki approves Kenta’s ideas for this. Three of them will perform a song by the popular three membered girlgroup, Orange Caramel.

This four teams is for the night session. Day session is more to club showcasing their talents so junior highscool students who wants to enroll in this school would be interested to join the club. The day session dance performances will be more specific than the night session, night session is more to showing their moves for fun.

While they wait for more students to join the performances, they practice until almost 7 p.m. It appears that six more students who aren’t part of the club are interested to perform with them. And surprise surprise, Hyunmin was the awaited person that will join Seonho’s team.

After they’ve finished their practice, they go home. Seonho is left alone at the big school but thankfully, the teachers have a meeting, so the school is not that deserted. Seonho has already informed his parents that he will go home late. He was about to go home by himself but suddenly someone approaches him.

“Hey, Seonho-yah.”

“Hello, Mr. Hwang, what are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be at home?”

“Well, the teachers are having a meeting about the festival this evening at 5 p.m. and Mr. Jung invite all the teachers including substitute and honorary teacher. We’ve just finished.”

“Oh.”

“Do you want a ride home?” Minhyun asks and that got Seonho’s heart thumping.

“Thank you, sir, but you don’t have to,” Seonho refuses with a rosy cheek.

“It’s okay you know, the others already gone home, how will you go home?”

“Well I was about to go home on foot,” Seonho said surely.

“No, it’s dangerous, it’s already kind of late you know,” Minhyun tries to convice his student and it got Seonho thinking twice.

“If you insist then,” Seonho looks at the busy street, “I guess you’re right, I should go home with you.”

“Okay then, let’s go to my motorcycle!” Minhyun exclaims cheerfully.

Minhyun leads Seonho to the parking lot. Minhyun’s motorcycle is not that bad. The only problem that makes Seonho is feeling uncomfortable is his heart. His heart won’t stop beating after he accepts Minhyun’s ride. Minhyun hops into his motorcycle and put on his helmet. Minhyun realize that Seonho is still stunned.

“What are you waiting for? Hop in!” Minhyun said with a small laugh and hands another helmet to Seonho.

“T-thank you, sir,” Seonho thanked Minhyun after he snaps out from being stunned, he even blushes a little. He receives Minhyun’s helmet and hops on.

“Hold on tight!” Minhyun teases and Seonho really holds onto Minhyun.

Seonho’s heartbeat rockets to max and without him knowing, Minhyun feels it. Minhyun blush a little, but thankfully Seonho can’t see it.

“Seonho-yah.”

“Yes?”

“I was thinking, maybe we should grab some food?”

“Oh, no need to sir,” Seonho said while shaking his head.

“Hey, it’s okay, aren’t your overcapacity stomach needs it?” Minhyun teases.

Right after Minhyun said that, Seonho’s stomach grumbles and both hear it. Seonho smiles cheekily, “I guess you’re right.”

“Where should we go then?”

“I’m fine with just convenience store food.”

“You sure?” Minhyun asks and he can see on the right mirror that Seonho nods, he continues, “okay then.”

At the convenience store, Seonho buys lots of food. Minhyun offers Seonho that he will pay for the food, but Seonho said it’s okay that he will pay himself. Now, they’re at their table enjoying their own food. Seonho is waiting for the water to be boiled for his and Minhyun’s ramen. That doesn’t mean he isn’t eating right now, he is devouring pocky sticks plus biscuits. Seonho goes and check the water that is now done. He pours the water to his cup and Minhyun’s and Minhyun thanked him. Minhyun forgetting that the ramen is still hot, takes a bite and…

“Ouch!”

“You should have blown it first, let me,” Seonho said and grabs Minhyun’s cup. He blows the ramen slowly and feed the noodle to Minhyun. Minhyun looks flustered at first but then he accepts it. 

“Thank you, Seonho-yah,” Minhyun thanked him with a small red blush and he covers it with his hands.

Seonho smiles, “you’re welcome.”

They chat like usual and also eat their own food. No, there was no awkward atmosphere between them. The conversation just flows smoothly. After thirty minutes they eat their food, they left the store and goes to Seonho’s house. Minhyun parks his motorcycle near the house and Seonho gets off from it.

“Thank you for the ride, sir, you should stay here for a while, maybe for a tea?” Seonho offers while he takes off the helmet and gives it to Minhyun.

“Ah sorry, no need to, I still have assignments to finish,” Minhyun said with a small smile.

“Oh. okay then, once again, thanks for the ri— “

“Seonho, who is that?” Seonho’s mother appears at the door.

“M-mom, it’s Mr. Hwang, he offers me a ride home so... he is here...,” Seonho stutters.

“Good evening, ma’am, I’m Seonho’s teacher, substitute math teacher to be exact, Hwang Minhyun,” Minhyun shakes hand with Seonho’s mother and the mother accepts it happily.

“Oh, so this is the teacher that you’ve been talking about, Seonho?” she said while she looks to her son that is now looking flustered.

“Mom!”

Seonho’s screams got Minhyun chuckling, “I’m sorry, ma’am?”

“Oh, he always talks about you, saying that you helped him improve in math. Usually he’s lazy to study or do homework that is math, but now he always studies math whenever there is time,” Seonho’s mother explains and that makes Minhyun smiles widely

“That’s great Seonho, I appreciate that, thank you, Seonho-yah,” he looks at his student with an impressed smile

“Y-you’re welcome, sir,” Seonho answers with a little red shade on his cheeks.

“How about you stay for a drink? A snack maybe?” Seonho’s mother offers and that actually got Seonho agreeing inside.

“Thank you, ma’am, but I can’t accept your offer because I have some assignments to finish,” Minhyun smiles sheepishly

“What a shame, it’s okay though because it is an important job for you,” Seonho’s mother got a little disappointed but still smiles.

“I’m so sorry, but maybe someday we could have a chat?” Minhyun said and that makes Seonho’s mother smile widens.

“Why not? You should come to our house again someday, I’ll be happy to see you, Seonho might be the happiest,” she said while winking to a shy Seonho and that got Minhyun laughing.

“I will, goodbye ma’am, goodbye Seonho-yah,” he stops his laugh and goes to his motorcycle.

“Bye!” Seonho’s mother said cheerfully for a goodbye.

“Goodbye, sir, thank you,” Seonho said too.

Minhyun nods and sets off with his motorcycle and waves his hands to them. They waved back and go back to their house. Right after Seonho’s mother close the door, she interrogates her son endlessly until he is tired. She also asks how is the practice going and that relieves Seonho because his mother isn’t just curious about his crush. Thankfully, his brother is already asleep because he was tired after he played football with his friends so he won’t bother them.

After that numerous questions, he goes upstairs to his room and changes his clothes. He doesn’t want to shower because he feels tired as hell, tomorrow is Saturday anyway, why not?

He goes immediately to his bed and hugs his pillows. While he is enjoying his time with his pillows, he remembers that he has math homework and decides to do it so he can take a day off from home works at Sunday. While he is working on his homework, he thinks for a while of how sweet Minhyun is and squeals. He shook off his thoughts and continues his homework with full concentration.

_You need to focus, Yoo Seonho_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I write this chapter for almost 2 or 3 weeks but only publish it now with only few contents. I'm sorry but i promise that I'll write better chapters. But for now, this fic is going to be on HIATUS. I apologize guys... Thank you for reading :D


	14. Day 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sickness and plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!!! Omfg it's been like forever I haven't updated this story. I deeply apologize because I cannot divide my time between school and fanfictions. At least I already passed exams, three weeks later I will graduate and be free :") Are you guys still here though? I'm sorry for those who wait for this story. Let's talk more at the end of the chapter notes. Happy reading! :D

Ah... Monday. The day where everyone is lazy to wake up. The day where everyone tried to avoid, but not for this one kid who is deeply in love with the substitute math teacher. Every Monday and Wednesday he would always be in love and pay attention to his teacher. Too bad today is not the perfect day to admire his crush. Damn that schedule changes! (But he still loves the fact he could practice for their performances a little bit longer).

“I don’t want to study math,” said Seonho while he lays his head on the desk lifelessly.

“Isn’t math your favorite subject? For this three months eventually.” Guanlin rolls his eyes.

“I don’t like math, I like Mr. Hwang,” Seonho said shamelessly while still in the same position.

“Then why don’t you want to study math?”

“The schedule changes will make me have fewer time to admire him. When he speaks with his beautiful voice, when he writes down the numbers I could see his biceps, the way his hip— “

“Stop it, your gay is showing.” Guanlin hits his friend’s head.

Seonho groans but then he smiles mischiviously, “Says the one who secretly stares deeply into their homeroom teacher’s tatt— “

“Ok, fine, but I have a reason why I looked into it.” a flustered Guanlin makes Seonho smirks.

“It’s hot he said, I would like to see more of it he said **,”** Seonho continues while wiggling his eyebrows.

“Stop!” Guanlin screams like a dolphin and that got Seonho snickering.

“Admit it, we’re both too gay,” Seonho said in the middle of his laughter of victory.

Guanlin crossed his arms and pouts. It is kind of weird to see a tall handsome guy doing that stuff for Seonho. He tries to tease again, “You shouldn’t be doing that in front of me, do that to Mr. Kang instead.”

“That’s it!” Guanlin imitates Seonho’s position on his desk and pouts his cheeks.

“You’re cute when you’re angry.” Seonho pinches Guanlin’s cheeks and Guanlin just give up.

“Hmm, Mr. Hwang has not yet come, want to call him?” Guanlin asks.

“Let’s go.” Seonho immediately stands up from his seat leaving a slow Guanlin. “What are you waiting for? Let’s hurriedly go there to see Mr. Kang too.”

“Fuck you!” Guanlin curse in mandarin and Seonho chuckles because he understands.

They walk to the teacher’s room slowly. The hallways are clearly empty since students are already in their respective classes. They talk quietly to prevent a teacher to scold them. While they were almost arrived at the teacher’s room, Dongho address them.

“Guys? Aren’t you supposed to be at class? Why are you walking around? Everyone is already in their classes,” Dongho asks firmly.

“We want to call Mr. Hwang since he hasn’t come yet to our class, is he in the teachers’ room?” Seonho explains and tries to peek into the room.

“About that,” Dongho pauses looking carefully to Seonho, “he is absent due to sickness.”

Seonho smiles bitterly and his body wobbles. Of course he is not going to faint just because his crush is sick. Dongho tells them that Minki will teach them instead. Well fuck, everyone will be scared.

Minki is somehow similar to Jisung but a little higher. He is the gossip sources, sassy as fuck, and a hardcore fashionista. He would always show up with glamorous suit and expensive neck tie. Although he is sassy and all stuff, he is nice and humble. Wise words always came out from his mouth and that got everyone motivated.

Still though, he is scary as fuck. He might be moody and if he is, you better run for your life, literally.

 

* * *

 

 

“Damn, I almost get my ass whooped by him,” Seonho said and Daehwi chuckles beside him. They’re heading to the cafeteria without Guanlin because he has some “important” things to do.

They arrived at their usual table and Daehwi ordered their food. While Daehwi goes, Seonho is planning to go to Minhyun’s apartement and is willing to drag Daehwi over too. A few minutes later, Daehwi comes back with their food. Seonho immediately grabs his food and eats it with gusto.

“You hungry chick.” Daehwi ruffles his junior’s hair and the ruffled one smiles broadly.

They enjoy their own food with a few mumbles.

“How is the plan, hyung?” Seonho asks in the middle of their meal.

“I’m planning to tell Mr. Hwang today.”

“Ah too bad. Did you know that Mr. Hwang is absent today? He’s sick.”

“Really? That’s why I haven’t seen him all day, Mr. Hwang’s class is at last period.”

“Mr. Choi will replace him,” Seonho smirks and Daehwi’s face changes as soon as he hears it.

“Well shit.”

Seonho continues to eat his food and talk without caring his full mouth, “Do you want to visit him?”

“Why not? My schedules are free today, I have no practices, how about you?”

“I’m free too, I already ask Hyunmin-hyung and my classmates, we don’t have practice today. This is also our chance to run our plan.”

“So...”

“So...”

“See you after school?”

Daehwi smirks, “See you after school.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Can you guys tell me why am I being dragged into this?”

“You should show your respect, Guanlin! He has been a nice teacher, right Daehwi-hyung?”

“Right.” Daehwi nods.

“Fine…”

“This is his house!” Daehwi exclaims. “Seonho, you can do the honor to push the bell.”

“But what if he was sleeping?” Seonho asks. As much as he wants to visit his crush, he doesn’t want to disturb him if he is resting.

“That could be a problem but nonetheless, just do it,” Daehwi said carelessly.

“Don’t blame me if he was doing some business,” Seonho said as he pushes the button.

A few seconds later, a voice could be heard.

“I’m coming!”

The door is opened and you can guess it, Minhyun is the one who opens the door.

“Good evening, si—“  Seonho widened his eyes when he sees Minhyun hair is still wet and he smelled nice, it seems like Minhyun has just finished taking shower.

“Good evening, sir,” the other two greeted instead.

“Good evening, guys! What are you doing here? Oh, you visited because I was absent this morning? Come in! Come in!” Minhyun said cheerfully. He is different when he is in school.

“We’re sorry that we didn’t tell you that we’re coming today,” Daehwi apologizes.

“Oh, no, it’s okay. I was lonely this whole day; I could use some company.” Minhyun smiles.

Minhyun guide them to the living room. He tells them to put their backpack and just sit at the sofa. He leaves the room to go to the kitchen to make some drinks.

While they sit at the sofa, the boys observe Minhyun’s apartment and are amazed by it. Their teacher’s interiors look really mature. He looks quite rich for a single teacher.

Minhyun gets back from the kitchen with some tray and three drinks are on it. Seonho, without caring about his appearance immediately snatches his drink.

“Thank you, sir,” the three of them thanked their teacher and Minhyun just nod.

Minhyun put the tray on the coffee table and sit on the other sofa near Seonho.

“So, how is your day?” Minhyun starts off.

“Not quite good, for me. I don’t know about these two,” Daehwi answers.

“Nah, same with Daehwi-hyung,” Seonho agrees while he sips his drink.

 “Do Minki really scared you guys?” Minhyun asks.

Everyone nods carefully. Minhyun is Minki’s friend, they wouldn’t dare to talk badly about their teacher if Minhyun is here right now.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell him,” Minhyun assures them, “wow, he should have taken you guys easy.”

“No, it’s okay, it’s not like this is the first time he scares us like this,” Guanlin said.

“True,” Minhyun agrees.

“By the way, sir, why did you get sick?” Seonho asks, it’s time they should know why Minhyun was absent.

“Yesterday when I wanted to go home after tutoring some kid, the rain was really heavy and I didn’t bring my umbrella so I rushed through the rain. And now I caught the cold,” Minhyun explains.

“Are you feeling any better now?” Guanlin asks with concern.

“Yes, I did, sorry that I couldn’t come today,” Minhyun apologizes.

“No, it’s okay you should rest well so tomorrow you can come to school,” Seonho advices the older.

“Thank you, guys.”

And they went quiet. They don’t have any topics to talk about. Until…

“Sorry, sir. May I ask some question?” Seonho asks suddenly.

“Yes?”

Seonho unzips his bag and pulls out his math book and opens it. “I’m confused about this number; would you mind to teach me? If you want to, that is.”

“Sure! Sure!” Minhyun exclaims.

Guanlin and Daehwi look to each other with confused face. Did Seonho just asked their sick teacher to teach him?

Minhyun looks at the confused boys and read their mind, “It’s okay if you guys want to ask some questions too.”

“Yeah, why not ask him a problem you don’t understand? While we’re at it, Mr. Hwang usually gets a line of girls just to ask one question at classes. Isn’t that right, Mr. Hwang?” Seonho helps Minhyun.

“Exactly, it’s rare to get an opportunity like this, choose a problem you don’t understand and tell me. I’ll be happy to help you.”

“Okay, sir.” The other boys give in.

They ended up studying math. But Minhyun assures them that it is okay. He has this weird habit. If he didn’t do something associated with math, he might have gone crazy. Unless he is bored and doesn’t want to deal with math, he can do other activities.

An hour passed and the three boys are satisfied with what they have just learn.

Daehwi suddenly remembers something. “Sir, about the student art festival.”

“Yes?”

“Do you still want to perform for the event?” Daehwi asks carefully.

“I’d love to! I already talked to Minki and Dongho, they want to perform too!” Minhyun cheers.

“Ah, that’s great. I was going to reach them and asked this question, but I guess you were a tad faster,” Daehwi said.

“I was desperate to perform, and apparently they’re too. I’m still confused on how are we going to include Jonghyun and Aron?” Minhyun asks.

“Oh yes, this will be hard.” Daehwi pretends to think. They already have this problem down.

“Should I contact them?” Minhyun pulls out his phone.

“No you shouldn’t!” The three of them screams.

“Excuse me?” Minhyun asks, taken aback.

“I mean; we will do it for you,” Daehwi corrects.

“You sure?”

“Yeah,” the other two boys said.

“Should I give you their contact number?”

“Ah, no, you shouldn’t,” Seonho said and he almost earn a smack from Daehwi for being careless.

“But how are you going to— “

“You don’t have to worry, we’re expert at this,” Guanlin cuts in to correct Seonho.

“Okay?”

“So, sir, we should meet up with the band team if you already recovered. You can meet us at Tuesday or Wednesday,” Daehwi explains.

“I see, I promise I will come to school tomorrow,” Minhyun promises.

“Please get well soon, sir,” Seonho prays and the others agree.

“I will,” Minhyun said with certainty.

“Anyway, we have to go home, it’s almost five,” Guanlin said while he looks to his watch.

“Oh, yeah, thank you for visiting me!” Minhyun said cheerfully.

“You’re welcome, sir, thank you for having us too! And get well soon!” The three boys exclaim.

“Thank you again and you’re welcome.”

“Good evening, sir!” The boys bowed.

“Good evening!”

The boys left the apartment and walk down the street. Their home is not that far so they just walk while gossips.

“Guys, let’s make Mr. Hwang and his friends dreams come true!” Daehwi said out of the blue.

“Of course! Let’s not disappoint him, I could see the sparkle in his eyes when he talked about this matter,” Seonho adds.

“Agreed!” Guanlin exclaims.

_This is going to be exciting!_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize again that I've been hiatus for so long. I was busy with exams and mini research (I'VE FINISHED IT BISH), now I'm finally free for this week. In about three weeks I will graduate and enter a new school life and before that happens, I'll try my best to finish this fanfiction and the other one. I hope inspiration comes. Thank you for reading and thank you for waiting this long. Once again I apologize. Love you all! :D

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and i don't know if this is good or nah. I hope you guys like it and would look forward into my fanfic. I will try to do my best to develop my fanfic. English is not my first/native language so feel free to point out my errors. This fanfic is inspired by real events when my friend is teasing the substitute math teacher (the teacher is young tho). Your comments and kudos will help me improve my fanfic. Thank you for reading :D


End file.
